Greenpool: The Reboot(Uncut and Awesome!)
by JP-Ryder
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions)Guess who's back? The Merc with the Mouth who has a reboot! After traveling through hiatus, I am now rebooted into a freshly new, and improved story! Greenpool Harem also included!
1. Three Years Later

**JP-Lewis Productions presents...**

**In another world, where superheroes and super-villains exists. There is one mercenary that can go through the challenges-**

**Greenpool: I'M BACK, MOTHA FUCKERS!(Sonic the Hedgehog theme plays) After a long and yearly hiatus, Greenpool is back with a new origin, new story, and I have been hoping down one dimension to another! But then, two bodacious writers, JP-Rider and BW Lewis(sometimes called Bart) have teamed up to make this remake!**

**Also, no they don't own Teen Titans, or Deadpool. So blah, blah, blah disclaimer enjoy this fic!**

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL **

Chapter 1- Three Years Later.

It was quiet at Jump City as crime was low this week. At the large T-shaped tower, where the well known heroes called the Teen Titans have protected their fair city for years. But then the tower felt a bit empty for the past three years.

Inside the room of the demoness, meditating in peace and quiet was the dark sorceress Raven. As she chants while covering herself with her hood, she heard a knock on the door, as she felt a pang in her heart.

"Friend Raven, are you in there?" asked Starfire as she knocks on the door again. The empath sigh as she stops her meditation as she place her feet on the floor.

She walk towards to her door as it automatically opens revealing the fiery read headed alien. Starfire looks different than her tall, slim self. She has a voluptuous, hourglass body as her hair grew fiery long, as she now wears a purple V shaped bikini that barely fits her large chest, as she still wears her silver gauntlets, collar, and purple boots.

"Hey Star, what's up?" Raven asked her alien friend. The empath has changed as well as she now dawns the white cloak over her black leotard that hugs her curvy body as well as her sizable bust, and long, curvy legs to her blue booties.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the living room and meditate?" She asked her best friend with a cheerful smile.

Raven sigh, it wasn't like she had anything to do, but it's meditating with Starfire so no harm can be done. "Yes, I would like that."

Star smiled as she sees Raven getting out of her room as the two girls walk down the corridors. Raven looks down at her feet as she walks, as the first thing she thought when they past the next door cause her to stop.

"Friend Raven, why did you-?" Star was about to ask, but then looks at the door as she looks sadden.

Beast Boy.

It has been three years since Beast Boy has left the team unannounced. No one knows why, but all they knew was that he disappeared right after the Titans got back from Tokyo. Some speculated that it had to do with how Raven smacked him during the award ceremony for the Titans that saves the city from Daizo. It was noted that he was quiet during the whole trip and once they get back to the tower, he just went to his room. It was later in the next day, that when Raven went to get him out of his room, he was gone. His whole room was empty and there was no sign or trace of him.

It lead on as the Titans searched for him. They've tried contacting the Doom Patrol to see if he's with them, but they don't have a clue either. Soon it became a search party, as the Titans enlisted some help from the Justice League, Doom Patrol, Titans East, and Honorary Titans have put out search parties for the changeling.

It was as if he disappeared from this world.

After the search, Robin decides that searching for him is meaningless as he decides to replace the changeling. The Titans were outraged by their leader's decision. So he did some choices so he immediately recruits Batgirl.

The Redheaded girl in a hipster style batsuit joins the Titans by Nightwing's order. Ever since she has come to the tower, Nightwing's and Starfire's relationship starts to be distant, mostly Nightwing as he seems to focus more on Batgirl than Starfire. This makes the alien girl jealous of Batgirl after hearing that she was Nightwing's ex-girlfriend, and now he's focusing on her, even being paired up with her in missions which makes Star sad.

Star grips onto Raven's cloak as she told her. "Its not your fault that he disappeared, Raven." She reassured the empath as she heard Raven sigh.

"He left the moment we went back from Tokyo three years ago, Star." Raven states as she looks down in shame. "He's not coming back. Never will and never be."

"That's not true." Starfire held her closed fist to her chest as a tear escaped her eyes. "He will come back. And then we will all be happy again." She brought the demoness into a hug. "You just have to believe in love."

"Maybe in the next life." Raven deadpanned as the Tamaranean frowned and released the hug. "Let's just go meditate."

"I understand Friend Raven... but Garfield will come back." Starfire said with such passion and determination that the demoness was beyond shocked that she didn't even realize that the red head called the changeling by the only part of his secret identity that any of them knew.

Garfield.

"He will come back." Starfire stated in certainty. _'He must...'_

/

Cyborg was at the Titan's Ops center as he sends in some helpful information for Dr. Ray Palmer's work. The Titanic Titan hasn't been the same without Beast Boy over the past three years. The green Titan was like a little brother to him, as they always play video games and fight over meat and tofu. Cyborg became depressed when he couldn't find the Grass Stain around the world, in fact he became emotionally detached. So much, that he hasn't dated a girl in years(Bumble Bee grew tired of waiting around, so she goes to Herald). Even though he grew detached emotionally, he still cared for his friends.

The robotic Titan also made some upgrades in his body. Went from the blue highlights of his body, into more futuristic(_Something out of Justice League War_). Gray armored plates, rechargeable power core with unlimited power, and even his sonic cannon got some upgrades.

Coming to the Ops center was Nightwing and Batgirl as they both bring in some evidence from their stake out. "We're back, Cyborg." Nightwing calls out as he brings out a cane and sat it on a table.

"So, how's the stake out coming?" Cyborg asked the Gotham duo.

"Mad Mod had a cardiac arrest." Batgirl replied with a bored expression as she sees Nightwing placing the mod cane into a glass case. "He's the sixth villain that died."

"So that makes Brother Blood, See-More, Dr. Light, Mumbo, Ding Dong Daddy, and now Mad Mod to kick the bucket." Nightwing recalls the villains that have died of natural causes and accidents. Brother Blood was killed due to a sacrifice gone wrong, See-More hanged himself when Jinx was dating Kid Flash, Dr. Light attempts to steal all of Jump City's electricity, only for him to be electrocuted. Mumbo, a magic act that caused him to drowned in a tank, and Ding Dong Daddy got into a motorcycle accident.

"Damn, Mod was one of the fun ones." Cyborg joked, which only sounds more hollow.

"The villains got themselves killed for their dumb acts of crime. Cyborg, update Neil Richard's profile at the deceased folder." Nightwing orders as he walks out of the Ops center as he heads for the training room.

"You know, he used to be fun. Now he's more like..." Batgirl leans toward Cyborg as she whispers in his ear. "Batman."

Cyborg nodded in agreement, Nightwing has also grew more detached from his teammates. Even to Starfire, as he keeps getting into a distant from her as he grew close to someone more familiar like Batgirl. Truth for her, the only reason why Batgirl agreed to join the Titans was because that she wants to go out on her own, without being in the Batman's shadow. But now she feels that her old friend is being more cold and detached, obsessing over this Slade guy over the past three years.

"You'd think he would be mellowed out since dating Star." Cyborg quipped as he update Mod's files. "Things used to be good back then."

"So he had been this way since Beast Boy vanished." Batgirl noted as the idea just came to her. "I didn't know that he had such a hold on Dick."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg questioned in curiosity.

"Well think about it. Beast Boy leaves and Robin starts to become Batman." Batgirl explained. "Seems to me that Dick must have held Beast Boy in such high regards."

Cyborg thought about it, as he comprehend the information Batgirl just told him. Back then when Nightwing was Robin, the boy wonder grew respect for the changeling since taking down the Brotherhood of Evil. Beast Boy missing is probably one of the reasons why Nightwing grew so detached to his teammates.

"Man, if this is some kind of Murphy's Law, something's going down." Cyborg states as he has a strange feeling something will happen.

It was then the klaxon alarm went off, as Cyborg goes back to the computer and discovers trouble at the old Power Gym down at North Floyd Street.

"Looks like trouble at the gym." Batgirl states as she and Cyborg went out of the Ops room. "Who would invade an old gym building?"

"I'll give you a hint; no muscle ego maniac." Cyborg sighed. "Why is he here? He left after BB vanished."

"Maybe it's a good sign?" Batgirl shrugged her shoulders. "Like he caught wind of Beast Boy and decided to draw him out."

/

"Or he wanted Star, Raven and myself for his harem." Batgirl deadpanned as the villain went on and on about his plan to make the Titan girls into his own personal harem while Argent, Jinx and Bumble Bee sat bound in rope as their boyfriends are nowhere in sight.

"This is just sad." Cyborg commented. _'B would've loved to seen this.'_

"And since I killed Kid Flash, Hotspot and Herald, nothing will stop me from claiming Starfire after I kill Nightwing and of course Raven and Batgirl who are single." Adonis ranted as the Titan leader charged at the armored man with his team not far behind. "You can't win! Only the green wimp was able to stop me!" He yelled as he beat the Titans away before his armor opened to reveal muscles. Honest to god muscles. "But not even he could stop me!"

"Booyakasha!" A voice shouted as the skyline broke under the weight of a man about 6" 1' and 521lbs crashed through the glass with two katanas on his back, multiple knifes and handguns strapped on his person.

"What the he-!?" a boot pressed onto Adonis's face as the newcomer jumps up and lands on the floor. The Titans look at the newcomer; he was lean and well built, wears a green mask with two pure white eye lens, as he wears a green and black spandex kelvar suit, with many weapons in his person.

"To say that I have been waiting for this moment to finally come into be involved in this world, I have one thing to say:" the mysterious green clad hero spoke as he brings out his pistols aiming at the jerk jock. "Are you feeling lucky, punk? Do you? Cause ya know, there is a high chance that you won't win and make it out alive. Oops, spoilers." he said as he chuckled at himself, while everyone else was confused at the mysterious newcomer.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going down!" Adonis barked as he charged at the katana wielding, green clad newcome-

"Just call me Greenpool!" Greenpool shouts as he dodge Adonis as he trips him over to the ground. "Haha, thanks JP!"

"Who's JP?" Raven asked in confusion.

Adonis got up as he looks at Greenpool, who was yawning in boredom which angers Adonis.

"Come on, Donny, I'm sure those pumped up steroids you've been packing has given you some shrinkage." Greenpool mocks as he saw Adonis glaring at him 'Cha-ching.'

**_'Greenpool, are you quite sure this is such a good idea?'_** asked the British voice in Greenpool's head.

'Don't worry, B, I know what I'm doing.' Greenpool respond as he continues to mock. "Hey Donny! You're wiener is so short, not even Weenie Hut General can examine how tiny it is!"

"Shut up!" Adonis barks as he raise his armored fist to pound at Greenpool, who uses his blade to stab the armored arm, which is where Adonis's flesh arm is. "GAAAAAHHHH!"

_'This is awesome dude!'_ A high pitched voice laughed as the green clad man kicked the armor in the right shoulder and broke it. _'So cool!'_

'I know B.' Greenpool replied before he brought the katana out and cut off the exposed flesh. "I many too many people that I call B."

"You..bastard." Adonis grits his teeth as he charges towards the green clad hero.

Watching the fight from afar, Cyborg helps up Nightwing, who was unconscious from the beating Adonis has given him. He, along with the girls, who were untying Jinx, Argent, and Bumble Bee, as they watch the fight between Greenpool and Adonis, and the green clad swordsman was winning.

"Who is this guy?" Bumble Bee asked as she watch the fight.

"Whoever he is, he's slaughtering Adonis." Jinx states as Raven helps her up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Raven replied as they watch Greenpool tearing the armor apart.

Adonis fell out of the armor as the muscular man fell flat on the floor. As he's about to get up, Greenpool cocks his pistol as he aims it at him. "Not so fast, bucko." Greenpool said with an edge in his voice. "You have a bounty on your head and I'm gonna take that bounty, and your head."

"N-no, please have merc-" Adonis didn't get to finish as Greenpool shot his crotch, making him scream in a high pitch girly voice. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"Yes, sing like a bird." Greenpool smirked as he crackles. "This is for Kid Flash, Hotspot, and Herald, motherfucker!" he declares as he shoots Adonis multiple times as the brute villain shakes as he is covered in bullets.

**_'Should've brought me out, you know.'_** the British B states as he rolled his eyes at his master.

The Titan's stare in shocked when they saw Greenpool killed Adonis. They have observe Greenpool's fighting style and his personality. It was about as extreme as the Joker's, but more insane and unstable. But there is something familiar about this guy.

"Now that Donny's dead." Greenpool turns to see the Titans, as they grew cautious about this newcomer. "How about you guys...would. Like. To. Go. And...Have some chimichangas with me!?"

"What?" They all asked. Did he just offered them a..meal?

"I mean, I've been circled throughout development hell, you know? My last story the author took too long to write due to 'college' and 'working on other stories.' But now I'm here in a rebooted, new and improved story, fresh out of the minds of his and his usual co-author, I'm back!" Greenpool shouts though his lungs as a an explosion pops up at the background.

"Rae, what can you read from this guy?" Cyborg asked the empath. He wasn't sure about this guy, even if he defeated Adonis and saved their skins.

Raven looks at Greenpool, who looks like he was in his own little world. She is baffled when Greenpool held a sign that said "I'm a good guy! Sort of" with glowing letters. She then finally spoke "He doesn't have any malice reasons, plus he's not attacking us or anything. Right now, at least."

"Of course I'm not attacking you! Who do you think I am, Mel Gibson?" Greenpool asked the empath. "I'm just a straight up Merc with the Mouth! You can count on me, since I am the star of this fic!"

"Fic?" Jinx questioned.

"This guy has some screw loose in that head of his." Bumble Bee muttered.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Greenpool huffs. "There are no screws loose in my head, they're just tighten in my brain."

_'Yep, crazier than the Joker.'_ Batgirl thought as she respond. "If we can trust you with our lives, then show us what's underneath your mask."

"Whateves BG." Greenpool replied and took his mask off, cutting the red head off from a retort at the green face. "Let me guess... not who you were expecting? I get that alot."

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire screamed as she latched himself onto the green skinned man. "You have returned to us!"

"I can't believe it." Cyborg fainted.

"Holy shit..." Argent, Jinx and Bumble Bee trailed off.

Raven stared in shock as she couldn't believe that standing before her was Beast Boy. Her emotions were screaming out of her mind as the old lights of the gym explodes due to her emotions.

"Whoa! No wonder this gym was closed down! Hazardous light bulbs!" Greenpool exclaimed as he looks at the falling glass from the roof, as the shards fell into his face.

"Oh my god, are you okay, love!?" Argent asked as the Titans looked at him in shocked.

"Yeah, why'd you asked?" Greenpool replied as the glass shards stabbing his left eye and forehead makes his face bleed out.

"Are you okay, luv?" Argent asked in concern as they watch their green friend pulls out the glass from his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No damage, see?" he points to his face as the cuts heal as well as his eye.

"Let's go back to the tower and treat our injuries." Batgirl suggested as all agreed.

/

Waking up from the fight, Nightwing opens his eyes as he groans in pain from the beating Adonis has given him. He finds himself at the medical wing as he wonders where are his teammates. What happened to Star, Raven, and Batgirl? He wondered if the girls are alright.

_'My team, where are they!?'_ Nightwing thought as he heads out of the medical room to head for the common room to see if they're alright.

/

"I must say that the years have done wonders for you babes!" Greenpool exclaimed as his eyes roomed over the female Titans. "Just amazing!"

_'Dude don't say that!'_ Beast Boy screamed in shock. _'Raven will kill you!'_

**_'Treat these ladies with respect.'_** The Beast scolded. _'**You need their trusts... and then you have a gay'o time.'**_

"Gay'o tim- that is the most dated thing I have ever heard." Greenpool states as the Titans look confused.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Bumble Bee asked him.

"Oh, sorry. Just talking about the italics(Beast Boy) and bold(Beast) above three lines ago." Greenpool told them making them more confused. "Well, they're not yellow box letters since we're not in a comic book, so italics and bold letters works too."

"I don't know what you're saying, but I am great full that you save us, Beast Boy." Jinx told him as Greenpool rubs his head.

"Ah shucks, call me Greenpool, Jinxy." Greenpool said as he blush underneath his mask, just as the common room door opens. "Hey, Nighty's awake!"

Nightwing looks at his team, all look safe and sound as he asked. "W-who are you? What happened to Adonis? Did we won?"

"Greenpool. Dead. And yeah, I've saved all of your asses." Greenpool comments.

"Wait, what do you mean, dead?" Nightwing asked him.

"Oh let's just say that he had an...accident." Greenpool states as he hides the blood on his katana behind him.

"Nightwing, you wouldn't believe who is Friend Greenpool is!" Star exclaimed with joy in her eyes.

"He's Beast Boy." Raven states.

"Beast Boy." Nightwing repeated as he saw Greenpool removes his mask to reveal the green skin man. "T-That is you! Where have you been!?" He demands.

Greenpool was going to answer, but then looks confused. "Huh, actually I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Nightwing asked him.

"Well I was in my room after Tokyo, then the next thing I knew I became this!" Greenpool answered. "I've been around for six months and learned that I've been gone for three years."

"Six months!? Why did you just come back now!?" Nightwing demanded.

"Hey chill Wingy." Greenpool replied as he smiled at everyone. "The voice in my head randomly mentioned the Teen Titans when I saw the bounty on steroid dick back there."

"Bounty? Are you a bounty hunter?" Nightwing questioned.

"Bounty hunter? No... I am the Merc with a Mouth... Greenpool." Greenpool answered. "In case you missed it I'm a mercenary."

"A mercenary! Like Deadshot!?" Nightwing screamed in outrage.

"Yeah! Nice guy too, kind of a prick at first but nice guy." Greenpool commented as he caught sight of the mutant larva. "Come to daddy!" He hugged Silky as he snuggles with it.

"Garfield, I don't know what happened to you, but-" Nightwing was ignored as Batgirl interrupts him.

"Hold on, Wing. Maybe he's suffering some psychiatric problem." Batgirl told him.

"She's right." Raven replied. "Where did Gar disappeared to, something may have caused him to become like this."

"What can you sense, Raven?" Nightwing asked as all saw Greenpool continues hugging and snuggling Silky.

"Madness." Raven points out. "But I don't think he's that far off."

"Madness, insanity, girl-crazy, oh did I mention that I can't shape shift anymore?" Greenpool states.

"You can't change into animals? Why not?" Cyborg inquired.

"I don't know. One minute I was the goofy honky dory green bean who can change into any animal I can think of. But the next thing I know, I can't do that anymore, but I can do this." Greenpool pulls out his katana as he cuts his own arm off. "See?"

"What the fuck!?" Jinx screamed in shock as the arm started to crawl towards her and she stared in disbelief as the arm climbed up her leg to underneath her skirt and she gasped as the finger touch her most private area. "HEY GET AWAY FROM THERE!" She yelled as she blushed bright red from the tickling feeling in her private area.

"Hehe sorry about that." Greenpool grabbed his arm and took away from the gothic lolita's most inner thigh. "He has a mind of his own." He apologized with a wink and reconnected it to his body as everybody was too stupefied to do anything but watch, Jinx bit her lip to stop herself from screaming curses at the green man who saved her life.

"Friend Greenpool." Starfire spoke as she place her hand on his shoulder. "Please stop scaring us." she told him while looking horrified and almost wetting herself.

"You got it, Kori!" Greenpool replied as he gives a thumbs up. "Well, I'm gonna go to my room now. I think it's time I get some rest, good night everybody!" he shouts as he ran towards his room.

"I'm gonna go to the...guest room." Argent said as she follows Greenpool.

"Me too." Jinx replied as she followed suit.

"I'll check up on them." Bee said as she follows the two, leaving the five other Titans looking stupefied.

/

Greenpool walked into his old room and immediately jumped back, appalled at the smell coming from it. "Jesus!" He screamed as he held his nose and closed the door. "What can I do to you ladies?" He asked.

"Don't you mean for greeny?" Bumble Bee placed her hands on her hips.

"I stand by what I said." Greenpool smiled.

"We want to thank you for rescuing us, Greenpool." Jinx said as she blush when she remembers what his severed hand did to her _'You better take responsibility, Garfield!'_

"Well, I'd appreciate the thanks, you three." Greenpool told as he sat on his bed. "I'm sorry about your boyfriends, by the way."

"It's alright, luv. But on the bright side, their deaths were avenged." Argent told him as she sit beside Greenpool as Bumble Bee sits on his lap.

"We're gonna miss them, you know." Bee told him as she sigh sadly.

_'Lonely girls have needs, master.' _The Beast states.

'I know, but I can't have sex in this scene.' Greenpool replied in his head as his hand ends up rubbing Bumble Bee's lap. "Damn my hand having a mind of its own. JP always puts a perv on me." He muttered.

"Who's JP?" Bee asked as she doesn't mind his touch.

"JP who?" Greenpool asked back.

"You said JP." Argent said.

"No I didn't." Greenpool replied confused.

"Yes you did." Jimx insisted.

"You said that he makes you a perv." Argent clarified as Bumble Bee wondered how she found herself on the green man's lap.

'When the hell did this happen?' Bee asked herself with a mental frown. _'My boyfriend just died I shouldn't do this.'_

"Oooh rrright. I don't know what you're talking about." Greenpool responded. "Bart can do some pervy stuff as well... some people."

"Who the fuck is Bart!?" Jinx demanded as her eye twitched. "JP? Bart? Who are you talking about!?"

"Oh look at the time, I think we should be done for now in this chapter." Greenpool states as he checks his watch.

"Wait, what?" The girls asked in shocked.

"Don't worry, we'll resume what we're doing in the next chapter." Greenpool states ignoring their shocked expressions. "Hopefully not another Hiatus." He muttered.

Jinx replied. "What the fu-"

End.

GP: That's all, folks! Now where's my chimichonga?

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL **

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Therapy Session

**In a blank void where there's only a TV and a couch, Greenpool sits on the couch watching an episode of "Sexy Super Girls Gone Wild" where he sees a bikini clad Black Canary having a mud fight with a strap bikini Huntress while eating a tofu chimichanga.**

**"C'mon, get greasy ladies!" Greenpool shouts as two voices calls out.**

**JP: Hey, GP!**

**Bart: You're up!**

**"Finally! My second chapter has come!" Greenpool shouts in glee as he raise his two katanas up the air. "What took ya so long? Don't you know how many messages I keep getting receiving from insecure basement dwellers with no life outside of cartoons and comics!?"**

**JP: Well there were some...maintenance issues.**

**Bart: But we're back in business now.**

**"Great!" Greenpool said in excitement as suddenly the two woman from the TV, Black Canary and Huntress, appears sitting on his shoulders with their thighs touching his face. "That means I get to make some sweet loving!" he said with his hands caressing their legs as they giggle.**

**Bart: Ahahaha, no. Going back to where we left off.**

**The two heroines disappeared from the Merc's shoulders which saddens him "NNOOOOO! Wait, I get to be back with Bee, Jinx, and Argent! YYEEEEEESSSS!"**

**JP: What are we going to do with this guy?**

**Bart: Don't ask me, you made him this way.**

**JP: And I thought the Danny Phantom fans were cookoo.** **Also I do not own BB, Deadpool, or anything else. Enjoy the chapter.**

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL **

Chapter 2- Therapy Session.

The Titans that were remaining in the common room where Nightwing, Starfire, Batgirl, Cyborg, and Raven were on the kitchen table to discuss about what to do with Greenpool. It had been three years since their changeling friend came back into their lives but came out...differently. He was acting like his usual self, but is more wacky and denser than his usual goofy self. He is more trigger happy and babbles on about some outside beings that made no sense to them.

"We should send him to a psychiatrist." Raven suggests "The League provides some heroes to help them with their issues as well as kid heroes."

"I don't know. He seems to be more fitting in Arkham." Nightwing states causing Starfire to bang the table.

"No he does not!" Starfire shouts which startles the team. "Friend Greenpool saved us, even if he did killed the pig name Adonis, he is still our friend!"

"I may not know him, but he did saved our skins." Batgirl states. "I go for therapy. What do you think, Cy?"

Cyborg sigh in grief. "Well, the point of seeing my best friend coming back is a relief, I guess therapy is the best option. Who knows what kind of stuff he's been going through over the years."

All turn to Nightwing as he sigh. "Well, from what Greenpool said it seems like he was kidnapped. Plus the fact that he lost his ability to shape-shift and gone on to the path of a mercenary, we don't know what the outcome is going to be. We had no idea what this 'new' Beast Boy is. Then there's the fact about the deaths of Kid Flash, Herald, and Hotspot. Gar basically avenged their deaths by killing Adonis."

All five turn their heads for the lost team members Adonis had killed. The mourning of the loss has basically hit them, and the fact that the Titans almost gotten beaten by the deceased D-list villain.

They were lacking.

"WHAT'S UP, FUCKERS!?" shout Greenpool as he appears at the doorway.

'That's it, no more watching Rebel Taxi for you, young man!' The Beast told his master.

"But its a really good video show!" Greenpool states which confuses his friends. "Sorry I took so long, had to clean up my room and put Bee, Argent, and Jinxy to sleep by pinching their nerve clusters on their necks so their sleeping on my bunk bed. So what cha talking about? Is it me? C'mon, am I in it?" he asked them with a smile underneath his green mask.

The titans didn't know what to tell him, but Raven decides to be blunt about it. "We're thinking of putting you into therapy."

Record scratch.

"What!? You're putting me into the nuthouse!?" Greenpool roared in seemingly rage and then his mood shifts "If its Arkham, I might have a little session with Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy. Maybe the Magpie, or the female Ventriloquist."

"We're not putting you into the nut house, Gar." Cyborg told his long lost best friend. "We're putting you into Therapy. We believed that you've been through some...trauma from your disappearance. We can contact one of the League members to appoint you to someone who can help you."

"But what about Arkham?" Greenpool frowned. "Ivy? Quinn? Catwoman? My villainess harem?" He added and the female Titans glared at the Merc with a Mouth.

"No Arkham!" Raven snapped as her eyes glowed black.

"And no villainess!" Starfire's eyes glowed green.

"A harem? Really?" Batgirl rolled her eyes. "Just like Adonis."

"WHOOOO!" Greenpool replied in denial as he got right into the red head's face. "I'm nothing like Donny. I wouldn't kill someone to get their girl." At this the Titans smiled in relief. "I would just seduce them. The GP knows the finer art of seduction."

'What the hell happened to the goofball?' Raven thought as her eye twitched. "Lets set up that Therapy appointment for him."

"Noted." Batgirl replied as she goes to the Titans computer to contact Batman.

"So who's the League's official Therapist?" Greenpool asked.

Cyborg answered "Well there's Martian Manhunter, and sometimes when he's out Black Canary is the only one who volunteers to help the younger heroes-"

"Alright. Therapy it is!" Greenpool said as he imagines the blond bombshell in only her black leotard and fishnets straddling him as she kisses him all over as the beach water splashes on top of the two.

Annoyed by this, Batgirl finally gets her former mentor on the line. _"This is Batman."_ The dark knight spoke.

"Hey Batman, this is Batgirl. Is J'onn here precisely or Canary is? There's a long lost friend who came back and is in need of some therapy session." Batgirl respond as she secretly hopes the Martian is there and not Dinah.

_"Why you asked? And who's this long lost friend?"_ Batman inquired with interest.

"You know the case about Beast Boy's disappearance?" Batgirl asked him as Greenpool shows up in front of the screen.

"Hey! Who ya talking to?" Greenpool asked as he looks at the screen of the Dark Knight. "is that the Batman? Wow, hey do you do that edgy Christopher Nolan-like voice to sound so edgy?"

"Beast Boy, get away from the screen!" Nightwing orders the green clad anti-hero.

"It's Greenpool! Do I have to correct myself!?" Greenpool asked as Batgirl pinches the bridge of her nose.

_"That's Beast Boy? What happened to him?"_ Batman asked feeling for the first time a bit weird out by the former changeling hero. Though he is used to weird and strange things.

"That's what we would like to know." Batgirl respond as Greenpool dances around the table.

/

At the Watchtower, Mr. Terrific was checking over the controls as he gets a contact from Batman. He answers it as he speaks. "Watchtower, what can I help you, Bats?"

_"One of my former proteges' friend returned and they require a therapy session. Is either J'onn or Canary here?"_ Batman requested.

"Double M is on a space mission with Superman, so Black Canary is available for a session. Currently in session with Stargirl." Mr. Terrific respond as he remembered Stargirl went through a mission which resulted in a death with one of her civilian friends.

/

"Thank you, Mr. Terrific." That's all I need." Batman told as he faces the screen. "Black Canary is available. She's currently having a session with Stargirl." he told Batgirl as he sees an annoyed expression.

/

"Great." Batgirl said sarcastically as Greenpool heard it all.

"I get a therapy session with the Black Canary!? Sweet!" Greenpool shouts as if the heavens have blessed him. "When do we go? When do we go? When do we go!?" He asked repeatedly as Raven uses a spell to knock him out as the green clad hero fell asleep.

"I thought he was annoying before, but this kind of annoyance will drive me insane!" Raven exclaimed.

_'Yeah. You're already are, Wednesday Addams.'_ Spoke a new voice inside of the empath's head while laughing madly.

'What the Trigon!?' Raven thought of the unfamiliar emotion in her head.

"Cyborg, prepare the T-Ship. Star, you bring...Greenpool with you when we get in the cockpit." Nightwing told his distant girlfriend as Star carries the Merc.

"I'll be staying with the girls sleeping in greeny's room." Batgirl volunteered as she looks at Star and winks at her, hoping that her's and Nightwing's relationship doesn't go on the rocks. 'If they don't work out, maybe Greenpool could help her...wait, what am I thinking!? Isn't he too insane for her?'

"Alright. Next stop, the Watchtower." Cyborg said as he head for the garage.

/

In the office of the League's psychiatrist, Black Canary, a bombshell of a woman with long blond hair, black eyes, black lipstick with a beauty mark, and is clad in a black leotard with a blue jacket on, fishnets fitting for her long luscious legs, and black combat boots on. She is currently in session with Stargirl, another blond girl around her late teens, blue eyes, and wears a blue mask and is clad in a blue long sleeve short top and shorts, showing off her midriff and wears the cosmic belt and red boots.

"I...I don't know how it happened." Stargirl sobbed as she brings her knees to her chest as she sits on her chair. "My friend Jodie should've died. I tried to shut my eyes to forget, but all I see was her, telling me that I let her died!" She sobs as Black Canary steps in to hug her to calm her down.

"Its alright, Courtney." Black Canary told the young woman as she hushes her. "Its not your fault. She was in the wrong place in the wrong time when you were fighting the Atomic Skull. All of us had a friend or family member to die under our noses. Including me." She said as Dinah remembers being the first person who saw her mother, the first true Black Canary died back when Dinah was a child and decides to take the mantle since in her late teens.

"Does it ever go away? The pain and guilt I mean?" Stargirl asked the busty blond as her face was buried in her bosom.

"No, not really." Canary sighed as she rubber the smaller blond's back. "The most you can do accept what happened and strive to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"W-Why?" Stargirl sobbed.

The older blond was about to respond when the door busted open and a green clothed tall man barged in.

"Greenpool is in the area!" Greenpool announced to the two blonds and saw the younger blond in the older's embrace. "Lesbians... AWESOME! Thank you Bart!"

"Bart?" Canary repeated before she narrowed her eyes. "Wait a second! Who are you and why are you interrupting this therapy session!?"

"Greenpool. The star of story, the merc with the mouth, and an el lover." he answered with a fake-Hispanic accent like he is Antonio Bandaras as a black tendril grabs him and pulls him away from the two blondes.

"Garfield, that was not appropriate!" Raven scolds her friend as the rest of the titans stood at the corridors of the watchtower.

"What is going on?" Black Canary demands as she spots Nightwing. "You, explain who he is!?"

Nightwing, feeling intimidated from the woman, answers. "Beast Boy, ma'am."

"We brought him here so we can figure what's wrong with him." Cyborg states as the blond looks at the green clad merc.

"That's...Beast Boy?" She asked as they all nodded. "As in the one who suddenly disappeared three years ago?"

"Yes. That is Friend Beast Boy." Star answered the blond.

"Yep, dats me! The guy who came back from where ever the hell I went!" Greenpool states as he is dropped down by Raven's magic tendril as he picks himself back up. "And I am in need some good therapy from you, beautiful!"

"Okay..." Black Canary said as she and Stargirl looks at the insane man questionably. "Until I'm done with Stargirl's session, you'll have to wait your turn."

"But we can just have a threesome." Greenpool smiled under his mask and the younger blond flushed as her eyes avoided the mercenary's eyes.

"Okay, you need to get the fuck out of here before I break my foot off in your ass!" Canary threatened the merc, who only giggled like a pervert.

"Sounds kinky. I like it!" Greenpool giggled as the two female Titans looked at him in anger and the teenage Leaguer blushed even more as her own perverted thoughts came to her.

"Thank you Bart and JP for the cute perverted blond!" Greenpool exclaimed.

"What is he talking about-" Canary was cut off by the empath.

"Its best if you don't know." Raven told her in annoyance as Black Canary shuts the door so she can continue with her session.

"I think she likes me." Greenpool said as Raven and Starfire grunts in annoyance.

"Is there a restraining cell around here?" Raven asked looking around.

/

'I can not believe that's the Beast Boy that went missing!? Whatever happened to him?' Dinah thought as she pinches the bridge of her nose. 'Well, I'll deal with him later once I'm finished with Courtney.'

However, Stargirl had a different thought in mind. 'He seems cute.' she thought to herself as she hears the older blond calling for her "Yes?" she asked.

"Okay, now how are you feeling now, Courtney?" Black Canary asked her with sincere.

Stargirl sigh as she remembered what she came here for. She respond "I think I will accept your advice, Dinah. I need to remind myself to get better and be strong, so I can protect the people I care about." she said as she sniffs.

"I'm glad we have this talk, Courtney. Even if it was...interrupted." Black Canary said as Stargirl giggled. "What?"

"That green guy, Greenpool. He's an interesting character." Stargirl states as they can here muffling noise of Greenpool saying. "YES! SCORE ONE FOR THE GREEN MAN!" and then they hear a slap follow by an "Ouch, Rae!"

Then the timer went up as Stargirl stands up. "Thanks for the session, Dinah. Its nice to talk with you."

"Your welcome, Star-" Now Canary is interrupted when the door opens.

"Is it time for my session!?" Greenpool asked her as Canary groans and Stargirl giggled.

"Good luck with him?" Stargirl told as she winks at Greenpool as she went out of the office. THe Merc smirks underneath his mask as his hand slaps on the tight blue butt of the blond.

A slap was heard, followed by the yelp of the young blond hero that giggled as she walked out of the room to see the female Titans exchange looks with one another.

"We should get in there and stop him from doing anything wild with the Black Canary." Raven suggested and the Tamaranean nodded in agreement.

"Most agreed." Starfire followed her best friend into the open door that the Merc with a Mouth held open like a gentleman.

"After you ladies." Greenpool stated with a fake but charming British accent. "The Poolman can wait on your two."

As the two girls enters, it was now Canary, Greenpool, Raven, and Starfire in the office as Black Canary begin to start.

"Alright, so here's how it works." She began eyeing on the green Merc with her narrowed eyes. "This session will be an hour long which will give me time to ask you questions and you answer them, then do some tests and share some stuff we can all relate to. Did you get all that?" She asked him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Greenpool replied with a nod.

'Hopefully.' Raven thought as she eyed on Greenpool.

"Okay, so what can you tell me about yourself, Garfield?" Dinah asked using the merc's real name after reading a file on him when he was known as Beast Boy when he went missing for years.

Greenpool takes in a deep breath as he looks down on the floor, "Well where do I start? Oh yes, my childhood!"

'His childhood?' Raven and Starfire thought at the same time as they're curious about their friend's past.

"All right, it all started when I was born!" Greenpool began as a flashback begins...

[Dramatic music plays]

_Once I got out of my mama's belly, I knew that I was destined for greatness. But then the monkey ninjas attack!_

_Oh those crafty monkey ninjas took me away from my mammy, and place me in care of their green skinned shaman, whom performed a spell on me that I shall be cursed to be green skinned, and change shaped into different animals!_

_Since then, I've began to learn from the animals, as I eventually been adopted by the two greatest American heroes: Lara Croft and Bruce Campbell! Together, we've make the perfect adventure family, suck it Johnny Quest!_

_Flashback interrupted. Music stops._

"Wait a minute, is that even remotely true?" Raven asked as the three women stared at the Merc.

"It can if you want it to be." Greenpool replied as he smirk underneath his mask.

"Garfield, I don't think that you're raised by a video game character and a B-movie actor. Can you at least tell us about your childhood, for real?" Black Canary requests.

"I would..." Greenpool said as his eyes were elsewhere. "If you do some sexy poses for me, Ms. Canary." he purred as the blonde bombshell feels that she wants to kick his ass to the ground.

"Will that get you to tell us about your past, Friend Greenpool?" Starfire asked in hope that she wants to hear his past.

Before Canary could respond, Greenpool answers "Yes. I'm not telling you me tragic back story if Black Canary does some sexy poses for me."

"W-What! I will never-" she tries to deny it, by the blond turns to where GP is pointing as she sees Starfire's big puppy eyes.

"Please, Miss Black Canary, you must do the pose of sexiness for Friend Greenpool!" Star begs with her hands together with the kawaii puppy dog eyes.

'So kawaii.' Greenpool thought as he finds the Tamaranean cute making the face. 'I invented that face.'

"You better do as she said." Raven told much to Canary's shock. "I do not feel like wasting time with Greenpool making up fake stories about himself."

The woman is conflicted by wanting to refuse to do the poses, but because of the two girls demanding along with the perverted Merc, she knew she have no choice as she doesn't want to shatter the alien girl's hopes and face the glaring from the demoness.

"I-If I do a pose for you, you'll tell us about your past?" Black Canary asked him.

"Yep." Greenpool answered. 'This is it. I've been wanting for this to happen!'

Black Canary bit her lips as she thought about her options; one she could beat the young man until he spoke, she could flirt with him until he spoke or he could just do a pose like he asked. 'There goes my pride.' She thought as she stood up and turned to face the man. "What pose do you have in mind?"

"Face away from me and bend over to touch your toes. I want your butt in the air, like you just don't care." Greenpool smirked as he knew that the blond was going to do it.

"Fine." Black Canary did as she was told and got into the pose and her skin tight leotard revealed her camel toe. 'When this is over I'm kicking his little perverted ass.' She thought as she held the pose for several seconds before bending up and returning to her seat. "Now, let's begin."

"Wait, we ain't done yet!" Greenpool objected as he smiled behind his mask.

"Yes we are. You said a pose. Not poses." Canary smirked at the man who looked sadden. "Now talk!"

"Fine." Greenpool admitted defeat. "DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU JUST MAKE ME TELL A FAKE STORY!?"

"Shut up and talk!" Canary snapped.

_'Just do it, I don't want to face her wrath!'_ the squeaky voice inside Greenpool's head whined.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you my story, for realses." Greenpool told 'This time no BS made up story cause that will just drag out the story.' he sigh as he began. "Now, how much do you know or heard of Sakuritas?"

"Sakurita is a disease that is known to spread around animals in parts of Africa. It was studied by the late college professor name Dr. Mark Logan." Black Canary states as she is familiar with the studies of Sakuritas since college.

"Yes, but did you know he had a son?" Greenpool hints as the blond raise an eyebrow as he points to himself. "Thaaaaaat's me!"

"Your Dr. Logan's son?" Dinah asked as she look shocked. "You're _the_ Garfield Logan!?"

"Garfield Mark Logan to be exacted." Greenpool states "Yeah, I got the Sakuritas since I was no younger than 8."

"Wait, when did that happened?" Black Canary asked him.

"Well my parents travels around Africa to find the cure for Sakuritas, then one day I was running around the jungle as I go 'Lalalalala, boy I sure hope nothing happens to me that will change my life forever in the most dramatic way and traumatized me for the rest of my life and go all angsty and shit!' cue the green monkey to bite me in the neck!"

The girls all saw Greenpool pulling the collar of his suit as they spot a small, faded scar that looks like a bite.

"Oh my god." Black Canary said in shock. "You survived the Sakuritas, didn't you?"

"Yep. And its all thanks to my Dad's untested cure." Greenpool replied pulling his collar back up. "Anyway, the cure had a side effect that turned me green, and gave me shapeshifting abilities."

"What were your parents like, Friend Greenpool?" Starfire asked him.

"Great parents, actually." Greenpool's tone of voice sounds of heart felt risen. "They loved me even after I turned into an elf, but that all changes when we went on that boat trip and..." he sigh as he looks down "They perished as soon as the boat went down on the waterfall. I turned into a bird after my mom told he to escape."

The three women looked shocked as they felt sorry for the Merc. Losing his parents must've taken a toll from his psyche, as they can relate to his lost like the rest of the heroes.

"But it doesn't stop there." Greenpool continued. "As soon as my parents died, I was sent back into the US in the hands of the most evil man on earth: Nicholas Gaultry!" saying the name unnerves the Merc, as he wants to twist that man's neck.

"Gaultry?" Canary inquired.

"He's the bad uncle was sent as my legal guardian! All he did was trying to unlock the secrets of my powers, dissecting me in his lab table, making me do crimes for him, and tortures me with this electric probe and knives!" he explained as his muscles tensed "Why if I find that guy, he's getting a rat-a-tat-tat on his ass!"

Raven can feel the hatred from the Merc as she had never thought that he had so much hatred from the man who hurt him. 'If I ever find that Gaultry, I'll do the same as I did to Dr. Light.'

"But a tragic tale comes to an end, where the Doom Patrol saved me and won custody over me, putting Gaultry in prison and to never have access in my inheritance. Oh, I forgot to add that he wants my inheritance. What is it with villains that wants your money? Scar, Jafar, the butler from that dumb cats movie, oh yeah, The Aristocrats!" Greenpool states.

**'Don't you mean, Aristocats?'** the Beast corrects him.

"No, its definitely The Aristocrats." Greenpool countered as he realized something. "HOLY SCHNITZEL! I need to contact the Doom Patrol to let them know that I'm alive! For 6 months."

Now the women felt unease when they mentioned the Doom Patrol. Raven looks at Starfire as they look at Canary. They both show sad faces which Greenpool noticed. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked them.

"Friend Greenpool...we don't know what to tell you." Starfire said as she looks down.

"Tell me what?" he inquired.

"While we were searching for you, the Doom Patrol searched for you around the world." Raven said as she didn't want to worry him. "They're okay, but they split up after..."

"After what?" Greenpool asked as Black Canary stands up to place her hand on his shoulder as he looks at her.

"Your parents divorced, Garfield. Divided their teams as Mento and RobotMan lead a team of there own as Elasti-Girl and Negative Man decides to fight street crime." she told him as she sigh. "Unfortunately, Mento's team were killed in one of his missions." she told him softly as she wondered how the Merc with the Mouth will react.

"I can't believe this." Greenpool frowned and for the first time since the green man came back the Titans saw the man as something beside a psychopathic mercenary, they saw him as a heart broken young man. "I'll need to call Mom."

"How does this news make you feel?" Canary asked as she comforted the deranged man.

'Sad...' Greenpool thought before he did what he always did and smiled. "It's fine! Hahaha! We all have to die sometimes, right? Steve would have been happy to die in combat!"

"Garfield I do not think you are being honest with yourself." Canary replied as the mercenary left the couch and headed for the door with a loud laugh.

"Of course I am!" Greenpool exclaimed. "See you sexy ladies later! I need to call my mommy!"

But as soon as he was about to get the doorknob, Raven's black tendrils snatch his hand from reaching the doorknob. "Hey, let me go!"

"No, Garfield. You need to be honest with yourself." Raven told him as Greenpool tries to get her to let go.

"Don't make me shoot you on your feet, Rae. Cause I don't think I want to shoot anything since we're in space!" Greenpool told as an idea pops out of his head as his other hand brings out a machete out of nowhere and cuts his grabbed hand off of him, but didn't expect more tendrils grabbing his legs. "Oh come on!"

"Why did you cut off your own hand!?" Black Canary asked as the decapitated arm was released as it crawled up from her feet to her leg. "EEK! Get it off of me!" she swatted the arm as it ended up crashing into the air vents. 'That can't be good.'

True be told, the hand crawled in somewhere to who knows what.

"Let me go! I'm fine!" Greenpool said as he tries to get the tendrils off of him but he is restrained by Starfire's hug.

"Not until you be honest with us, Friend Greenpool." Star told him as she gives her famously death hugs.

'Thank god for healing factor.' Greenpool thought. "I said I'm okay! The Doom Patrol do whatever it takes to get the job done, even in their last breath!"

"Is that what you truly feel, Garfield?" Black Canary asked as she crouches down to face the bound mercenary. "You've disappeared for 3 years and just knowing now that your adopted parents divorced and knowing that your father figure died?"

"IT WAS OUR DUTY!" Greenpool screamed in anger at the three women. "IT WAS OUR HONOR! OUR PRIDE TO DIE IF IT MEANT SAVING OTHERS!"

"Th-" Black Canary was cut off.

"AND I WILL NOT STAND AS YOU THREE TRY TO DISRESPECT THEM IN SUCH A FASHION! IF THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME AND FINDING OUT WHERE I WAS FOR THREE GOD DAMN YEARS THEN FOR THE LOVE OF DONKEY KONG... get your hands off of me." Greenpool shouted at the three and they all flinched and his voice ended in a cold whisper.

The three super women all let go of the green clad merc as he stands up. "Now, where are the communications room?" he asked.

"At the Watchtower bridge." Black Canary told him as she sees his handless arm. "Are you going to be okay without your...?"

"Oh lefty? He's going to be fine, he'll come back to me eventually. Hell I've lost so much body parts whenever I get shot, blown up, cut up, shot, mutilated, shot, and blown up." he told her as he opens the door. "Wait, is our session over?"

Truthfully they have only a half hour left of the session, but Black Canary respond. "It can be over if you want it to be, Garfield. Go ahead and contact your mom."

"Thanks. But can you show me around where the communication line is?" he asked as Black Canary nodded as she, Raven, and Starfire went out of the office to head for the communications.

/

Meanwhile, the hand continues to crawl through the vents as it spots a light from the side of the air vents. It crawled as it looks at the room of Stargirl as she lay on her bed with only with her white short shirt and panties as she is sound asleep.

Lefty then starts having ideas as the fingers starts bending the bars of the vents to get in the room of the blond.

/

Rita Farr had just finished watering her garden as she went back inside her patio. She takes a sip of her ice tea as the phone on the wall starts to ring. She picks up the phone with her extended hands as she answered. "Hello?"

"Ms. Farr, you have a call from all the way from the Watchtower, requesting a video chat." said Claude, her butler. "This person claims to know you."

'Know me, who?' Rita thought as she taps in her communicator to open up a holographic video screen as she is met with a green masked man. "Hello, who is-"

"MOMMY!" Greenpool shouts as he unmask himself. "Its me, your son!" he shouts as Rita stared at the screen as she falls back to the floor as she faints. "Mom? Rita? Hello?"

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL **

**Hope you guys like the chapter. Sorry that the story had to be put on hold but rest assured it will never happen again.**

**GP: That's what they always say!**

**Anyway, thank you for being patient and me and Bart will keep continuing our stories. Also I would like to ask, what kind of adventures, missions, and perverted acts would you suggests for Greenpool to be involve in? I'm obviously going for his origin of his disappearances. Leave your reviews below if you have some suggestions for Greenpool to be involved.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter from another story to be uploaded as I bring out the web.**


	3. Make some Lemonade

**Yo yo yo, Greenpool back from hiatus, baby! After what feels like months I am back to start the story going! Now for some disclaimers: JP-Rider and BartWLewis doesn't own jack shit on Teen Titans, the DC Universe, and Deadpool.**

**Enjoy the show, bitches!**

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL**

Chapter 3- Make Some Lemonade.

Outside of Doom Patrol HQ, known as the mansion of the Daytons, there stood two figures hiding behind the bushes as they watch the Dayton matriarch waking up after she fainted from a long awaited phone call from her son.

"Looks like she got a call from_ him._" Said the first figure. The person's appearance seems strange as he is slim, and is wearing a raggedy costume. This man is known as the obscure villain known as Ragdoll, a criminal that was a minor rogue in the Batman's rogues gallery that can bend his body like a ragdoll. "I think we should go and proceed."

"Agreed." Said the other figure. This one is a young woman wearing a V-shaped pink mask, long black hair, and wears a black leotard with a pink neck line, and matching thigh high boots. She goes by the name Star Sapphire, a criminal that was once Carol Ferris until the sapphire gem in her mask corrupts her. "The boss wants something from that Elasti-Girl and he wants us to bring her to him."

"Man, who knew the last two Doom Patrol members have some dangerous enemies." Ragdoll gulped as he couldn't speak the name of the horrifying enemy that wants the woman of the Doom Patrol for some reason. Some intellect secrets she must've have for him to want.

"Just call Bane and Enchantress to get ready. We gotta move before that crazy merc shows up." Ragdoll said as he flip from the bush as he hides behind the tree as he press onto his intercom "Time to shut down the security defenses, Toyman."

"Roger Roger, Raggedy Andy." Toyman replied as Ragdoll grunts at the little nickname the toy obsessed villain gave him.

/

"Oh man, I can't believe I get to meet Rita and Larry today!" Greenpool said as he walks back and forth each time with panic and worry in his emotions "I don't know where my lefty is, somewhere in this space station." He muttered wondering where his left hand can be after cutting it off to demonstrate his disembodied limbs. Though he can reattach them, he can't grow more since he doesn't have reptile or any animal DNA in his system.

"Would you relax, you'll be fine." Raven assured him.

"Yes Friend Greenpool, I am the sure that your adopted mother Elasti-Girl would be glad to meet you again." Starfire replied with a joyous smile.

"But I've been MIA for 3 years, and I haven't seen you guys for a long time just to catch up with the times!" He states "I mean, with the talk of that Darkseid fella actually dead, then I hear that Lex Luthor is finally known as a crooked corperate to the world, and then I've learned that, somehow, a Full House sequel is greenlit on Netflix! How the hell did that happened!?" Greenpool rants.

"There's a Full House sequel?" Raven asked in confusion.

"No. BB's just crazy." Cyborg replied as he mentally frowned at his best friend dissing the sequel of his favorite TV show, EVER.

"That's good. Such a thing would be an abomination." Raven commented with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure it'll be good." Cyborg insisted as he frowned at his little sister. "It's still Full House."

"No, it's a sick perversion of Full House." Raven replied as she looked sternly at the masked man who was dancing around the room. "What is he doing now!?"

"Damn authors!" Greenpool exclaimed as he started dancing around the room. "I hate them! I swear, something sexy better happen soon!"

"Sexy?" Starfire sat by her best friend and watched her green skinned friend dance.

/

Stargirl laid on her bed in just her red, white and blue, American flag underwear as she taped her foot to the beat of the music that flowed through her room. 'Gotta love Radiohead.' She thought as High and Dry played.

The tremble and bass flowed through the headphones on her head as she ignored the world outside of her music and she kept her eyes closed and got lost in the moment.

"Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry." Stargirl softly sang as she then started to hum along to the song.

/

A single hand crawled through the air vents of the Watchtower until it came across a vent opening and it saw a half naked blond girl taping her foot on a silk bed.

'Hubba hubba.' The hand thought as it focused on the pantie covered pussy lips and it started banging on the crate opening on the vent.

Stargirl completely ignorant to the horny little hand coming her way, just laid down and smiled with content as Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison started. 'This song gets me so hot.' She thought as she touched her breasts through her bra.

'Fufufufufu.' The hand chuckled evilly as it crept closer to the girl and saw her touching herself.

It then watched as her left hand drifted down to her panties and started to pull them down, until they reached her ankles and she then took her bra off and paid full attention to her breasts, getting lost in the pleasure.

The hand crept closer and closer to it's target and it's middle finger pointed directly at the quivering, wet vaginal lips that were begging for something to enter it.

"Yyyesss!" Stargirl loudly moaned as she tweaked her nipples and massaged her breasts. "I so neeeed a boooyfriend." She moaned again, but then gasped aloud when she felt something enter her vaginal lips and started fucking her.

/

"I found my other hand." Greenpool said with a perverted chuckle.

"Where is it?" Raven deadpanned and her eye twitched as she felt the lust rolling off of him.

"Having some f-u-n, fun." Greenpool replied as he was able to hear moaning with his almost Kryptonian level hearing.

"I have a feeling I don't like it." Raven deadpanned.

"What is wrong, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked her best friend.

"Not sure." Raven responded.

"So I'm gonna get my hand-" Greenpool was cut off when Raven gets in front of him along with Starfire.

"We're coming too." Raven said as she holds herself from another out burst.

"Yes, we shall accompany you to get your hand." Star said with a smile.

"Well, the more the merrier." Greenpool said as he marches on towards to where he heard the moan, which will lead to his hand.

/

Stargirl moans some more as the disembodied hand with a mind of its own keeps fingering her in between her legs. 'So gooood.' Stargirl thought with a pleasure filled smile.

However her fun time is about to be over as the door opens itself as Greenpool, Raven, and Starfire entered as the two girls stared in shock as the merc smiles underneath his mask watching the girl moan in pleasure with his hand. The blond then opens her eyes as she glimpse at the three guests in surprise.

"Ahh! What are you three doing in my room!?" Stargirl shouts as she felt embarrassed with the three watching her pleasuring with the hand as she close her legs together, but unknowingly traps the hand inside with two of its fingers still inside her.

"Well, I've actually came here to get something that belongs to me." Greenpool said as he points to where in between her legs are. The patriot heroine looks at the disembodied hand holding onto her pussy as Greenpool walks towards her and attach his hand back into his arm.

"Uhh." She didn't have any words to say as Greenpool reattach his left hand.

"I see you had some fun with lefty." He said as he felt his left hand as he moves his fingers.

"Wow." Raven muttered as she felt jealousy.

'I would like to see his two fingers inside of me. HAHAHAHA!' Said the voice in her head that was neither lust, happy, or any of her emotions, but something different due to the unfamiliar insane laughter.

"Is Friend Stargirl going to be pregnant?" Starfire asked as they all gave her a questionable look.

"Haha, no way, Star. Something like that doesn't happen, and its impossible." Greenpool states "I mean, there are no semen in my hand and it will be impossible, unless you're in a badly written fanfic."

"True." Raven said as she has some fanfics to delete from her laptop.

"Well, I got what I came for." He said as he eyed on Stargirl "Unless Ms. America would like the full course other than my two finger-"

"Garfield, we don't have time." Raven scolds him "Aren't you suppose to go somewhere?" She asked him.

"Come on, Rae-Rae, just about ten minutes...or thirty." He begs as Raven gave him the four eye stare "Okay, okay. I'll go." He said as he walks with Raven and Starfire as he gives a 'Call me' sign towards the blond.

As Stargirl saw them leave and the door closed, she finds something written on her thigh as it shows a phone number. 'Did his hand write that while fingering me?' She asked herself as she smiled. 'Guess I'll see you again soon, Greenpool.'

/

"Well, I'm ready!" Greenpool announced as he marches on towards the transportation platform along with his friends "Now, beam me up, Scotty!"

"What took you long?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't ask." Raven growled as her eye twitched.

"We've found friend Greenpool's hand in friend Stargirl's room." Starfire states.

"Can we just go now?" Raven asked as she pinches the bridge in between her eyes.

"J'onzz, teleport us to the Dayton mansion in New York." Nightwing told the martian as he taps in the coordinates.

"Yes, Nightwing." Martian Manhunter said as the Titans were teleported to their destination to the Dayton mansion, unaware of what will transpire.

/

As the particle beams of the Titans teleports near the gates of the mansion, Greenpool jumps forward as he heads for the gate, which looked crumbled.

"Uh, are you sure he sent us to the right address?" Cyborg asked.

"Hold on a minute...this isn't right." Greenpool said as he marches towards the opened gate to see the mansion ransacked with villains as he sees Negative Man down and injured "Negative Man!"

"k- ahk- kid." Negative Man coughed up blood as he heard the voice and instantly recognized the voice of his nephew... but something was different about it. The dying man then felt himself being lifted up and in his hazing eyes he saw with shock, the grown up version of the old green bean. 'It must have been a couple years.' He sadly thought as he realized that the boy grew up into a man without being able to see it.

"What happened!?" Greenpool demanded as several voices in his head were raging.

'What the bloody fuck happened here!' Beast roared as he angrily sipped his tea and felt like going back to his old ways. 'If only the authors would allow that. Assholes.'

'Dude! Not Uncle L!' A high pitched voice exclaimed in distress.

"What the fuck, authors?" Greenpool whimpered as the dying man looked up in confusion. "Hate your bitch asses."

"W-What?" Negative Man replied as he forgot about his lungs filling up with blood, making him vomit and cough up blood.

"Cyborg, Raven, help Negative Man out!" Nightwing ordered as the two titans confronts the bloodied bandaged man as Cyborg checks his vitals as Raven heals him as fast as she can.

"Come on, Larry! Just make it!" Greenpool begs as his uncle starts to attempt to speak.

"R...Rita..." he stammers.

"What about Rita? Where is she!?" Greenpool asked as his adopted uncle spats out blood.

"She's..." Negative Man gasp as he felt his consciousness fading. Worried about his adopted mother, the green clad merc ran towards the rumble to find his foster mother.

"Friend Greenpool!" Star shouts as she follows him as the Titans heals the man.

"His lungs are filling up so much blood, we have to take him to a hospital." Raven states with a solemn tone. The man was dying and he needs surgery.

As the green clad merc search through what was once his home, he tries to look for Rita as he couldn't find her anywhere. Starfire search too but then something swat her to the ground causing her to crashed onto the already wrecked wall.

"Star!" Greenpool asked as he brings out his twin katanas to be prepared. "Alright, who goes there!?"

"I am, puto." spoke a voice as Greenpool look at the perpetrator to reveal a large bulking red skinned man with urine-colored tubes connected to his mask in his leather black bodysuit. "You have come to face the wrath of Gotham's true champion, Ba-!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. First off, really? We're going for the circa 2005 cartoon look?" Greenpool complains looking at Bane as if he's from a toy commercial. "I mean, why does your skin turn red when that venom pumps into your blood system!? That's like, way lamer than that gothic Riddler and that Gearhead in that show. I mean, seriously, what the hell were those producers thinking!?"

Confused in what he's talking about, Bane scoffs it off 'And I thought Joker's crazy.' he thought as he saw the green clad merc running up to the knocked out Star.

"Yo, you okay, Star?" Greenpool asked as he gets Star up.

"I am fine." Star replied as she rubs her head as Greenpool turns to the masked adversary.

"Grrr, you'll pay for hurting my Twinkle Star, you living advertisement for a children's toyline!" Greenpool shouts towards Bane who is more confused.

"I don't know what you're saying, verde. But I am here to-" he was cut off when he received a kick in the boot from the merc who jumped out of nowhere.

"Your Arkham City look is way better than your cheap toy look!" Greenpool states as his boot was grabbed by the large red hand as Bane threw him over towards a pile of rubble. Bane is then hit by a couple of star bolts, followed by some birdarangs as Nightwing jumps in to take Bane down.

"Oh, if it isn't the former boy wonder." Bane taunts as he throws a large broken table and throws it at the dark clad hero. "Haven't seen you in ages, I'm beginning to miss you."

"Well I don't!" Nightwing shouts as he brings his bo staff ready as he charges towards the hulking man, swinging his bo staff towards his strong skin. but Bane blocks his attacks as he grabs Nightwing's arm and crushes his hand. "AAAAGGHHH!" he screamed as Bane kicks him in the stomach, and then kneed him in the face giving the leader a broken and bloodied face.

"Nightwing!" Star shouts in horror of Nightwing's brutal beating.

"You've gotten rusty, nino." Bane comments as he steps on top of the man. Before he can stomp on him, he felt one of his tubes sliced as well as his back, as he turns around and saw Greenpool with his blade cutting off his venom supply from the mask and tubes connecting to his muscles.

"Yo, I ain't through speaking!" Greenpool shouts as Bane, using every ounce of his strength left, charges at Greenpool with anger in his eyes as the green clad merc prepares his katanas to unleash a blood curdling yell "AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Bane throws in a quick punch towards the merc but Greenpool meanly dodges it as he jumps up and stabs the blade onto the large hand. Bane screams as Greenpool throws his other blade into the upper part of his chest as he brings out the other blade from Bane's hand and stabs the left collar area onto the red bulking man.

"Feel the pain, bitch!" Greenpool states as he headbutts the villain as Bane backs away. Greenpool then lifts up a laser pistol and shot the backpack containing the venom causing it to malfunction as Bane starts to feel deflation of his muscles.

"No, no, nooooo!" Bane screams as he shrank down into his wimpy self. Greenpool pulls out the blades from the adversary as he stomps onto Bane's chest with one of his katanas near the man's neck. "S-Spare me..."

"Oh, I don't know about that. You've basically ransacked my old home for no reason, and I have a question for you to ask...Where. Is. Elasti-Girl?" He demands with the blade near Bane's throat.

"A-Ah, you must be the Greenpool the boss was talking about..." Bane stammers as Greenpool raise an eyebrow.

"Which boss and where is Elasti-Girl?" Greenpool demands more.

"S-she was taken! Sent to the boss by orders." Bane admits. "He told me that if I were to come across with you, I should give you the message. That's why I'm still here."

"Who's your boss? Cause I've been around for 6 months after my 3 year hiatus and I've ticked off a lot of people! Lex Luthor, Black Manta, Waller, Grumpy Cat. Enough stalling, who was it that sent you!?"

"Vandal Savage saids, 'I will be meeting you again soon, Greenpool.'" Bane told as Greenpool's eyes widen.

"Shit, shit, mega-shit." Greenpool cursed as he retrace his katanas. "You, you'll be spared...for now. But since I got my friends around here and my leader would disapprove me killing ya, I don't want to go to prison. However, the next time I see you, I'm gonna cut off your arms. So, I'm gonna cut off one of your fingers."

"What?" Bane's eyes widened in alarm as he suspected to just be jailed and not lose any fingers.

Tootles." Greenpool smiled as he quickly cut off the masked man's right middle finger.

"AAAH!" Bane screamed at the unsuspecting pain and he clutched his hand.

"Any questions?" Greenpool questioned as he took a good guy pose.

"Who is Grumpy Cat?" Bane questioned as he saw the blood poured out of his wound.

"Cat Man." Greenpool answered with confidence. "It involves mustard, Siberia, and two kinky Russian twins."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Bane said as he found himself handcuffed.

"They were dudes."Greenpool added as he visibly shuddered.

'NO! Don't mention that!' The high pitched voice screamed as it started to cry. 'Those poor oranges!'

'What a dreadful experience that was.' Beast commented with a angst sigh. 'Poor Cat Man barely made it out of there with his anal virginity intact.'

Putting that memory further back into his mind as he sees Nightwing down with a broken arm. "Star, help Nightwing out. We gotta get back with the others." Greenpool told her.

"Yes, Friend Greenpool." Star replied as she picks up the former boy wonder.

Later as Greenpool drags Bane and Star helping Nightwing out, they saw Raven and Cyborg with Negative Man as he ask them "How is he?"

"He's in critical condition, man." Cyborg said "Luckily Raven performs a spell to stop the internal bleeding."

"But it's only temporary until we get him to the hospital." Raven adds as she thankfully called in an ambulance for the Doom Patrol hero "Who could've done this?"

"Vandal Savage." Greenpool growled as his eyes narrowed "Kidnapped Rita and ransacked the base. He's probably still ticked off about shutting his weapons operation down in Costa Rica."

"Wait...you mean, you're responsible for the weapons factory in Costa Rica?" Nightwing asked remembering that Batman and Question were on that case together 3 months ago. All they could find were dead soldiers and traumatized workers, and for some reason Pokemon stickers all over the place.

"Yep." Greenpool replied simply. "But most importantly, Vandal has my mom, and to find her is that I have to find those connected to Savage so I can kick his ass."

"Then we shall do the butt whoop on this Vandal of Savages and rescue your mom!" Star states in her glorious mannerism.

"Sorry, Twinkle Star. But this is personal." Greenpool told her as he looks at the others "As much as I hate to say it, but I'm gonna have to go alone on this on."

"What? But you can't!" Raven shouts at him "Y-you just came back to us!"

"I know that, but if I don't deal with this shit alone, I won't get unpleasant sleep if I don't save Rita." Greenpool said.

"Then we can assist you!" Star declares.

"Yeah, man. We can help you rescue Elasti-Girl." Cyborg replied.

"No, I can't risk endangering you all." Greenpool said "And don't try to follow me. I can keep in touch but my business is with Vandal and I will have him suffer like how Larry suffered."

"Fine then." Nightwing cut off his teammates. "but if you need help, you know who to call."

"Yeup, the Young Justice!" Greenpool smiled and the others looked confused.

"The wha-" Cyborg is cut off.

"I'll be in touch! See ya later!" Greenpool waved as he ran off in search of the immortal man's very mortal connections.

/

"Wake up..." Rita heard a sickly voice in her ear before a cackle on delight followed behind it.

"God... not taco Tuesday again." Rita mumbled as she struggled to wake up.

'Taco Tuesday?' The owner of the voice thought in confusion. 'How could somebody hate tacos?'

Rita then starts to wake up as her blury vision sees a green figure in front of her. 'Garfield?' She thought which was the first thing she sees but instead of her long lost adoptive son, it was a pale faced woman in a green and black body hood outfit with a black stylize P on her ample chest. She instantly recognize her as one of the deceased Brotherhood's former agents and long time enemy, "Phobia!?" She shouts as she finds herself bound in chains and her uniform tattered.

"Yes, Elasti-Girl." Phobia cooed as she smiles at the female member of the Doom Patrol. "The boss will be having a word with you."

"What boss!?" Rita demands as she felt a presence near her as a bearded man with an X-shaped scar across his face place his head on his shoulder, close to her face.

"That will be me, my dear." Vandal Savage said as he walks around the brunette woman "Oh Ms. Dayton, me and Phobia have some questions for our...interest." He said with a sinister smile as Phobia walks towards Rita with her hands glowing green.

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL**

**Greenpool is going to get some action. Will he be able to find his mom from the clutches of Vandal Savage? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	4. The Quinn Factor Part 1

**I do not own anything that belongs to their respectful owners. This is a work of fiction and is not profiting it.**

**Enjoy.**

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL**

Chapter 4- The Quinn Factor Part 1.

"What!? What do you mean he left!?" Bumble Bee demands as she, Argent, and Jinx are present after waking up from sleep after Greenpool pinch their nerve clusters after asking him questions he can't answer. They woke up two hours later finding themselves sleep in the same bed, but in really awkward positions that the green merc may have put them in while they sleep. The only good thing about it is at least they still have their underwears intact.

The girls, including Batgirl, were gathered around the coffee table of the tower as they see the four Titans coming back with no Greenpool. When they've asked where he is, they told them what happened and they were surprised that he left to find his adopted mother and kick Vandal Savage's ass.

"He said he'll make contact." Raven states as she sips her tea. "But who knows how long that'll be."

"She's right." Nightwing respond as he has his broken arm in a cast, again. 'First time happened was that Larry the inter dimensional me incident.' "Anyway, what are you girls going to do now?"

"We'll probably hang around." Argent said as she sips her tea.

"Yeah, wondering if we can help out now that we're here." Jinx said in solemn.

Raven picks up the feelings from Jinx as well from the girls as she can sense their anguish for their deceased boyfriends by the hands of the now deceased Adonis. "I'm sorry about them. If only we could've known-"

"Don't worry, lass." Argent replied "We are strong and even if we lost Hotspot, Kid Flash, and Herald, we won't let our feelings aside when we go on missions." she said as she sniffles.

"You girls can stay as much as you want." Batgirl told them feeling sad for the girls losing their boyfriends.

"Sure, thanks Batgirl." Bee said as she wipes her tears away.

"Friends, let us not do the sadness." Star said to them hoping to cheer them up. "Let us forget the angst as your call it and let us feel better with the time of females!"

The girls look at the alien as they're starting to process in what she means the "time of females". "You mean girl time?" Jinx asked her as Starfire nodded yes. "Well...it can set our minds off."

"I agree with Star. Maybe we can talk about some stuff." Raven said as her mind is put into two thoughts. A. Where ever Greenpool is, and B. What is this new emotion she's feeling? As if something is digging its way into her psyche.

/

One Week Later.

Gotham City.

"Man, a week of finding some connections and I got nothing!" Greenpool rants as he sits on top of an edge of a roof of a building as he eats his tofu chimichangas. He has been searching around many super criminals, looking from Dr. Sivana of Fawcett City, KGBeast of Star City, Blockbuster, and Tobias Whales from Bludhaven, and even the Tattoo Man in Coast City doesn't know where could he find Vandal Savage's men. Surprisingly they were left alive but with fatal injuries. "Well, looks like my best bet is here in this dark and spooky place. What's it called again?" he asked as he reads the last word above this paragraph "Ye-tic Mah-tog. Huh, must be in some Indian neighborhood or something."

'It reads Gotham City, you ignoramus.' the Beast states adjusting his monocle.

'Isn't that the city with that Bat guy and the crazy psychopaths?!' the squeaky voice states with fright.

"Harley Quinn..." Greenpool trailed off as he smiled under his mask.

'No.' Beast replied as he went a warning through his tone. 'Don't even think about it.'

'Da, I agree! Chick is psycho crazy!' A Russian sounding voice said.

"Come on guys, she's hot. and she's flexible!" Greenpool exclaimed as he giggled like a perverted school girl. "I bet she can move her legs all the way up, until her ankles are above her head. Tehehehehe."

/

"What's wrong, Harley?" Poison Ivy asked her partner in crime as they held up a bank.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling." Harley replied as a blush consumed her powered face.

"Why am I not surprised that it's you two." Spoke a voice as arrows hit the money bags Harley was holding. The two Thelma and Louise of crime look at the shooter as they see the young Huntress along with her partner, Power Girl.

"Surrender, you two. Or else." Power Girl demands as she cracks her knuckles.

"What's Power Boobs doing in Gotham?" Harley asked in confusion.

"Just visiting."Huntress respond with her arrows still intact.

/

Watching from afar, Greenpool stood on the rooftop to see two heroines against two villainess as he eyed on Power Girl's boobs and Poison Ivy's green, Tinkerbell outfit.

"Ooh-la-la, wonder if I should go crash in on these lovely ladies." Greenpool said as he sees Harley Quinn pulling out her hammer and smack Power Girl, but it didn't budge her at all "Sexy."

'Um, don't you have something else to do?' The squeaky voice asked the merc. 'Other than watch a cat fight?'

"I know...I should be ordering some popcorn to watch this!"Greenpool said as he watches Harley Quinn fighting against Huntress as Power Girl fought Ivy's vines as she's been entangled by them "Oooh, some vine action."

'This is disgusting.' Beast commented as he tried not to watch as the vines wrapped themselves around her thighs, waists and even between her breasts. 'Aaaa...'

'Which one should I... lay with, in the biblical terms of laying that is?' Greenpool asked as he moved his eyes from one to another and just went in a circle, never staying on one woman for more than one second.

'Ivy!' The high pitched voice said. 'She's a vegan just like us!'

'We aren't vegans but vegetarians.' Beast corrected. 'I say Powergirl... she's already wrapped up for us.' He giggled like a school girl. 'Just like a delicious present.'

"Hehe, best day ever." Greenpool states as he watches Power Girl wrapped in vines as she struggles to let go.

/

"What are...these vines...made of?" Power Girl asked as she felt some vines digging underneath the thigh high holes of her uniform as she blushed after feeling them brushing her private region.

"Like it? My little vines are made of the strength of a secret formula I've cooked up. It's as strong as you Kryptonians and it's thanks to my benefactor for delivering the ingredients." Ivy said as she has her vines wrapped around Huntress, bounding her into the same position as Power Girl.

"Hahaha! You two look like something out of those cartoons from Japan." Harley states as she pinches Power Girl's butt, causing the busty blonde to yelp.

"Quit it!" Power Girl shouts as a vine gags her mouth.

"Hang on, PG." Huntress said as the vines squeezes onto her as the ones wrapped around her chest causing her boobs to pop out as the vines digs in through her thigh high boots as well as up into her leotard. "Aaah...aahhh..."

"Hmm, why don't I get my vines to squeeze you two to death!" Poison Ivy said as the vines starts squeeze tightly onto Huntress. "Yes, pop like a grape!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere the theme song of Dudley Do-Right is played as a green clad being crashed into the window of the bank as Greenpool slices the vines wrapping around them as he catches Huntress bridal style as Power Girl breaks out of the now cut up vines and floated near.

"Hello ladies, your green merc with the mouth is here!" Greenpool states as Huntress and Power Girl looks at him in surprise as well as Ivy and Harley. "And I gotta say, Ms. Huntress, that leotard makes yo thighs look good."

"Um...thanks?" Huntress replied as Greenpool puts her down.

"You will pay for slicing my babies!" Ivy shouts pointing at Greenpool.

"Babies? I didn't know you gave birth out of these? What do you use some kind of furtilizer mixed with sperm into that bush?" Greenpool quipped as PG and Huntress couldn't help but chuckle at that remark even Harley giggled.

"Juvenile." Ivy muttered as she threw her seeds into the ground as they grow into humanoid giant venus fly trap monsters. "Devour that green fool along with those two heroines!"

"That's not nice. In several universes we make a awesome couple." Greenpool shouted as he evaded the vines and the green skinned woman ignored the the masked man and sent more and more vines after the unstable man.

'What a weird guy.' Harley thought as she swung her hammer at the changeling and he jumped on top of it and then jumped off with in a single second of motion.

"Gotta do better than that, hotcakes!" Greenpool exclaimed as he smirked under his mask and pulled out his two katanas. "How about me and you get out of here and get some pudding."

"Harley's not going anywhere with you!" Ivy shouts as her Venus Fly Trap monsters charge at the unstable man as Greenpool swings his katanas at them, cutting off their arms. Unfortunately they regenerated their arms as they both open their mouths to eat him.

"I am not gonna be some fertilizer!" Greenpool shouts as he jumps up and slices the heads off of the monsters, but their heads regrew. "What are those plants made out of?"

"A special ingredient from an associate of mine." Ivy states with a smile.

"Can I ask who is this associate?" Greenpool asked.

"You won't live to know." Ivy said with a sinister smile.

"Than I guess I'll have to use one thing." Greenpool then digs into one of his pouches and brings out an ice capsule as he throws it at the two beasts and vines as it explodes and freezing them. "Good thing I've snagged this ice capsule from that Icicle fella."

'You mean, after you've got him killed of heatstroke in Australia?' The Beast asked.

'Poor Junior, devastated that his father died in a country of killer koalas.' the squeaky voice said in a sad tone.

"How was I suppose to know Icicle's body is made of ice? And that Australia was a hot place?" Greenpool asked his mental two selves as he is hit by a large hammer from Harley as he collided with Power Girl.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Power Girl asked as she smashed the frozen plants to pieces and then used her heat vision on them.

"Excuse me?" Greenpool questioned as he restrained himself from motor boating the blond's giant jugs. "Did you say something?"

"You mentioned something about Icicle... How you didn't know that his body was made of ice... And that Australia was a hot place... Ringing any bells?" Power Girl replied as she quickly knocked out her fellow blond and tied her up with a piece of thick metal beams that were in an alley a few yards away.

Greenpool waited until the busty blond came back from the alley to answer the woman. "Yeah... good times, good times." He answered as his eyes glazed over in fondness of hogtying the aging villain and torturing him in the middle of the desert. "We got some chimichungas and taco!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Power Girl asked as her friend and partner took down the angry red head.

"The gods." Greenpool replied before he started singing 'Barbie Girl' loudly as he walked away.

"Who the hell is that?" Huntress demanded as she complicated shooting the man in the back and then taking him to a safe house to get some answers from him.

"I got no idea, but I'm sure Batman will." Power Girl replied as her eyes wondered to the firm ass in the green spandex. "Damn, that's hot. And tight."

"I don't think he will like you being in Gotham again, we should try to keep this a secret from him."

"Not possible." Batman's gruff voice made the two jump around in shock and freight and the blond wondered how the human once again snuck up on her.

"Bats..." Power Girl trailed off as Batman narrows her and Huntress.

"Hey, old man." Huntress replied as she waves at him. "Now, before you get mad, we caught Ivy and-"

"Where. Is. Greenpool?" Batman demands as the two look in confusion.

"Who?" Power Girl asked.

"I think he's talking about that green clad guy from before." Huntress replied as she points to the direction to where he left off, but he was long gone.

"Where's Harley?" Ivy asked looking for her partner in crime.

"I have a terrible feeling about this..." Batman said with a grim expression.

/

"Put me down, ya freak!" Harley demands as she is being carried over by Greenpool as he keeps pinching her red and black clad butt. "Stop pinching me, yer givin' me a wedgie!"

"Kinky." Greenpool states "But I need you to lead me to find Tinkerbell's benefactor who gave her the ingredients for those monstrous plants!"

"How should I know who gave Red some mega steroids for her plants?" Harley asked as she struggles to get out of the man's hands that are squeezing her shapely rear.

"I know you lying girl, and I won't let you go until you tell me who is Ivy's benefactor?" He demands as he is kicked by Harley's red boot as she kicks her legs in the air.

"Do you know who are ya messing with? If Mr. J finds out about what yer doing to me, oh he'll mutilate you and cut you up and shoot you down like...like what happened that rapper, 50 Cent...or Tupac!" Harley said as she struggles from the man's grip.

"Well if I do see the Joker, I'll make him taste bullets." Greenpool states as he jumps up the two walls of the alleyway while carrying Harley as he lands on top of a roof. He drops Harley down near the air vent as she gives him a glare. "And I mean when I see him. Won't be wasting around listening to one of his lame ass speeches on how the world is a big joke to him or something. I mean, god he's boring."

"He's not boring!" Harley shouts in defense.

"Plus, doesn't he like, beat you and abandoned you for his own benefits?" Greenpool asked as Harley flinched. "Now back on track, wher-"

"Well ya don't have to remind me, okay!" Harley interrupts him as she looks down and gets teary eyed. "Everyone keeps telling me that Mistah J is bad for me. Ivy, Penguin, Scarecrow, Croc, Bane, Cats, even Bats and his little sidekicks keeps telling me that Mistah J was wrong for me, but I stick by him because I…I'm..."

"Afraid of him?" Greenpool asked as Harley said nothing. "Look, I get that the guy never appreciates you or anything, but if he keeps treating you like crap, then you're just disrespecting yourself." he said to his own shock as Harley puts into some thought. 'Was that you talking, Beast?'

'No, that's you if you wouldn't mind having me speak for you, would you?' Beast said as he sips his tea.

'Hey, we're apart of each other, as one! Man, that came out cheesy.' Greenpool spoke mentally to his inner Beast as he looks down at Harley. "Sooooo..."

"I think I understand what yer getting, Mistah Greenpants." Harley said as she stands up. "Yer tryin' to say that I should leave Mistah J, take my hyenas with me, along with his money, and RIP HIS FACE AND DICK OFF AND FORCE HIM TO EAT HIS OWN SHIT!" she said with an unearthly voice on the caps that makes Greenpool look at her in shock. "THAT'S IT, I'LL KILL MISTAH J, THEN SHAT ON HIS CORPSE. THEN USE HIS CORPSE TO SERVE AS FOOD FOR THE HOMELESS, AND WAIT AND SEE HOW LONG IT WILL BE FOR THEM TO REALIZE THAT THEY'RE EATING HUMAN MEAT! ITS THE PERFECT JOKE!"

"...Jesus, woman." Greenpool said in shock on how dark Harley Quinn can be.

'See, I told you she's scary!' The squeaky voice states in fright.

'And I thought dear Raven was dark.' The Beast replied.

"Um...okay. So about the benefactor of Ivy's..." Greenpool gets to the point as Harley looks at him.

"Would you like to help me kill Mistah J?" Harley asked with murder in her eyes. "If you accept, I can tell ya who Ivy gets her supplies from."

"Sounds like fun!" Greenpool chirped as he shared the same blood lust for the Clown Crime Prince of Gotham. "After that we can get some chimichungas!"

"That sounds like fun!" Harley agreed with the masked man. "I never had chimichungas before, are they good?" She asked as she lived in Gotham her whole life and had never had the spicy food before.

"It's the best!" Greenpool exclaimed as he grabbed the blond woman by around her waist and held her semi close to his body. "But first lets get this joke out of the way and then we can get all of the free chimichungas that we can eat!"

"Goody!" Harley agreed as she latched onto her new partner in crime and she then stopped and looked around. "...Um... where is your car?" The blond questioned the masked man. "And can I see your face?"

"I don't have a car and maybe later." Greenpool answered as he looked around and saw a cherry red 53' Corvette just parked on the side of the road. "Well that's just asked for your car to get jacked."

"What is?" Harley said as she looked around and her eyes sparked with life as she saw the red car. "Oooohh! I want it!"

"Yes, with this car, we can travel all around the country. All it needs is a few modifications and power it up without the use of gas!" Greenpool declares as he and the insane clown girl ran towards to the Corvette as he brings out a hockey stick as he shouts "Goongala!" as he smash the window of the driver's seat, setting off the alarm as he quickly gets in to hot wire it. "Casey Jones doesn't have shit on me!"

"Yay, Ninja Turtles references!" Harley yelled as she keeps watch for the car owner. She then spots an old man wearing black shades walking out of a building as he spots his car getting carjacked "Someone's coming!"

"Come in!" Greenpool shouts as Harley gets in the Corvette next to the merc as Greenpool steps in on the breaks as the Corvette speeds out of the way. The license plate of the Corvette reads "X-C3LC10R" as it leaves.

"Hey, come back with my car!" Shouts the old man as he attempts to chase for his car but stops to take a breath. "I'm too old for this. I'm going back to New York."

/

"Whats so important about this Greenpool guy?" Huntress asked her father as they arrived in the Batcave. "He seems like another lunatic to me."

"Well the thing is he isn't some lunatic. He was once the Teen Titan founder, Beast Boy, but then he went missing for several years and when he came back a couple months ago and he was the way you saw earlier." Batman responded with a rough looking frown bearing his cowl. "We don't know what happened to him but we do know that he is insane now."

"Wow." Powergirl said as she remembered the lanky green teen and was astounded at the difference between then and now. 'He's a hunk. Granted a weird masked hunk, but a hunk.'

"What do you think may have happened to him when he was missing?" Huntress asked as she takes her mask off, revealing herself as Helena Wayne, the illegitimate daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle.

"That's what I'm attending to find out." Batman said as he went to the bat computer "I believe he went somewhere that blocks his location. As if he disappeared from the faces of the earth. According to Nightwing, he can't transform or change shape into any animal which was his original powers. And something that happened to him that makes him snap."

"Maybe he's seen some stuff no one should never see, like some cosmic horror being or he got really, really high that his mind blown up." Power Girl said in theory.

"That may just be the case but as it stands, we do not know and we must find out." Batman responded as he picked up a 911 call from his computer and saw that a car was stolen; trying a little luck he activated the cameras in the area of the crime and saw a a busted window in a red corvette, with the convertible top down and he could clearly see the figure of Harley Quinn and Greenpool in the stolen car. "I found a sighting of Greenpool, and Quinn is with him."

"What!?" Power Girl yelped as she just then remembered that the blond did disappear on them when the masked man left and they were only able to arrest the eco-terrorist, Poison Ivy.

"So Greenpool took Quinn? I thought she was just able to escape when we were busy with Ivy." Huntress stated as she examined the picture on the huge computer screen.

"Does that mean that he was helping them all along but knew that he couldn't save Ivy, so he only saved Quinn?" Power Girl asked as she too examined the picture with her friend and her friend's dad.

"Unlikely but anything is possible." Batman replied as he grew suspicious of the former Titan.

"Where are they heading to anyway?" Huntress asked as Batman gets in on Greenpool's trail.

"They're heading at an old street at Convoy Drive and Timm Ave. That address is closer to a few blocks from Finster St." Batman states as his eyes widen. "From the car's direction, it seems that they're heading at the old and closed down Possum Pizza Palace."

"Possum's? You mean that old Chuck E. Cheese knock off place with those creepy animatronics that makes Friday Night at Freddy's games look like The Muppets?" Huntress asked remembering going to that place as a little girl when her birth mother takes her there in that one birthday.

"It is also the Joker's hideout." Batman adds as he stands up and grab his keys.

"Joker? You don't think that Greeny is joining him, do you?" Power Girl asked the masked crusader.

"I hope not. From what I hear he is basically a more sexual and less bloodthirsty Joker." Batman answered as he jumped in his Batmobile and zoomed away with haste.

"We are totally going after him, aren't we?" Power Girl asked her best friend with a smirk, which was returned.

"Totally." Huntress replied as they both took off with the address memorized.

/

"This is it? I love Possums Pizza Palace!" Greenpool cheered as his masked eyes laid upon the run down building, the neon lights flickering on and off.

"Really?" Harley looked at him in disbelief. "This place is why I hate clowns... and possums."

"Say what!? That's whack yo! I loved the shiznit out of Petey the Possum!" Greenpool commented as he remembered a fake memory when he was eight years old and in his Greenpool costume and he got many kisses planted by bikini-clad Wonder Woman and Circe as Petey the Possum kicked his uncle's ass in a WWF themed cage fight with Mankind as the referee.

"Well, now that we're here, I gotta warn ya. I haven't seen Mistah J for a long while so this is most likely where he would be." Harley states in a whisper as she leads Greenpool towards a dark alley.

"How long exactly?" Greenpool asked her.

"About 9 months since the Arkham breakout when I teamed up with Frost Butt, Deadshot, Boomerang, Spiders and Sharky." Harley answered remembering her old Suicide Squad team getting into Arkham Asylum to kill Riddler and retrieve classified information for Waller until shit happens resulting in King Shark, Captain Boomerang, and Black Spider's death. Killer Frost survives but she's MIA as Deadshot is in Bludhaven.

"Who's Frost Butt?" Greenpool whispers as he and Harley are at the back door "Why are we out back?"

"Killer Frost, and why we're in the back well this is the way to get in." Harley answered as she punches the security code in of the lock of the door as Greenpool brings out his katanas as Harley brings out her large gun. "Ready?"

"Ready." Greenpool said as the door opens as he and Harley enters the hideout. All they could see was darkness in the place, but the light reveals down tables and rotten tomatoes splattered around.

'Is it just me, or is this too easy?' Beast asked as suddenly two pairs of blinking yellow lights pops out of nowhere as a creepy, animatronic possum wearing a greaser jacket appears walking towards the two.

"Who's ready to play possum...**permanently!**" spoke Petey the Possum with a distinctive laugh hollering all over. Joker's laughter alright.

"You just have to ask, do ya?" Greenpool asked as suddenly more animatronics appeared with a robotic bear with drums, a cheerleader squirrel girl, and a guitar playing turtle with the hair style of Prince pops up, surrounding the two intruders. "Lets get dangerous."

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL  
**

**GP: Hey there, true believers! This is Greenpool and I'm here to tell you what's the buzz. Now, I know some of you are expecting the other stories like Titans North Girls, Beastly Lantern, Spider-Garfield, and Beastly Rider of Vengeance haven't been posted for months. Well, I can say to you that we're working on it. JP and Bart are working on them just that they haven't been around with it. But let me tell you about those two authors: They're working hard in creating these stories for you low-lives so any of you are guilt tripping them about it, I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND HAVE PINKAMENA TO DEAL WITH YOU! Until then, why don't you take your shit, put it in your backpack, and go out with it and take it somewhere so please hang on to your shit until things are settled.**

**Until then, make some Reviews please, but no flames.**


	5. The Quinn Factor Part 2

**I do not own Beast Boy, Teen Titans, Deadpool, or anything from the DC Animated Universe.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Previously, on Greenpool...

_"Oh no! Kitten is pregnant with thousands of human spider babies, we're doomed!" Nightwing shouts in fear._

_Cyborg is busy reading a book, when he sees the readers in question he ask "What? What are y'all looking at?"_

_"The truth can not be revealed." Starfire said as she opens her closet "No one shall know of our love affair."_

_"No one." replied Gizmo as he and Star starts to make out._

_"Ahahahahahaha! Now that I've gotten enough mutagen, I shall conquer this world!" The Shredder shouts as Slade pops up out of nowhere._

_"Wrong show, Oroku Saki." Slade told as Shredder stops laughing._

_"What? This isn't a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fic?" Shredder asked the one eyed merc._

"_No, this is Teen Titans." Slade informs "Now get out of town!"_

_Shredder looks down sadly as he walks out the door, as the Peanut's "Christmas Time" song plays in the background._

_"Now lets dig in to Greenpool chapter. 5, and see where the madness of this fanfic by two writers lead to." Linkara, star of the hit comic book review web series Atop the Fourth Wall announced as he looks to his left "Isn't this written by one of the writers with a leg fetish? And what's with the fake clips that does not relate to the story?"_

And now, the conclusion.

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL**

Chapter 5- The Quinn Factor Part 2.

Greenpool and Harley Quinn are back to back as they face the four animatronics as a screen showing the Joker's face pops up.

"Well, well, well. Look who decides to show her fatass here, and bring in this...this, who are you?" Joker asked looking at the green merc.

"The name's Greenpool, bitch! And I'm here to out insane you!" Greenpool declares as Joker gave a deadpanned look.

"Really?" Joker grinned madly "Well if you think you can out insane me, then prepare to fight off Petey Possum and his crew: Jane the Squirrel Cheerleader, Bogi Bear with his drums, and The Turtle formerly named Sheldon!"

"Wow, those Authors gave in some generic and suckish names for these Chuck E. Cheese knock offs." Greenpool comments as Joker and Harley are confused.

"I don't know about any authors, but you'll be filled with holes when I'm done with you! And Harley, once I'm finished with this poor excuse for a crazy simpleton, we're going to have a long talk about not returning to me." Joker said with a threatening voice as Harley swallows her fear, but her arms shake when holding her gun "Yes, be very afraid."

"Ya don't scare me anymore, Mistah J!" Harley claims as she sees the robotic squirrel turning her pom-poms into buzz saws. Harley sets her gun at the robot as she blast a punching bag towards it knocking the head off the floor.

"Time to go nuts!" Greenpool shouts as he charge towards Petey Possum who's arms were replaced by machine guns as it shoots rains of bullets towards the two as Greenpool push Harley out of the way as he uses his katanas to block the bullets. "I'll show you how to play possum!" he shouts as he jumps towards to Petey and slice one of the machine gun arms. Follow by another slice across the head and another arm. "Take that, clown!"

"Look out for the Turtle!" Harley warned as the Turtle formerly known as Sheldon use its guitar to send in powerful sound waves pushing both Harley and Greenpool towards the ball pit.

_"I want to see you cry on the pizza rain~!"_ The animatronic turtle sang.

As Greenpool and Harley gets up from the ball pit, they saw Bogi Bear using the drums as punching bags launch himself towards the two as it punches Greenpool to the floor. The green merc groans as the animatronic bear keeps punching him repeatedly as Harley stares in shock. The drums were filled with 1000lbs of dumbbells.

"Stop it, Mistah J!" Harley begs as she hears something cracked from Greenpool. She feared for the worst thinking that the green merc might've been fatally injured.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! This is what happens when you attempt to cross me, Harley. Now why don't you come to me so we can have a little chat." Joker said as the screen shuts down as the headlights points to the stage, showing the purple suited clown prince of crime with the sickening smile across his face.

Harley was about to back away but she is suddenly grabbed by two weasel animatronics as they grab both her arms. She struggles to let go but the weasels pins her down to her knees, as the Joker steps forward towards her.

"Mistah J, please." Harley begs as she saw a glimpse of Greenpool's limp body as a pool of blood is seen. Her face was suddenly forcefully grabbed to face the Joker.

"Well now, Harley. All can be forgiven if you didn't bring some fool with you." Joker said as he gives a sinister smile. "In fact, I would've forgiven you if you'd finished playing Poison Ivy's pussy willows and just come back to me. Why, who would on earth would take you in besides me? That dead fool over there?" as he points to Greenpool's limp body, he smack across Harley's face as he then kicks her in the stomach "I OWN YOU! If it weren't for me, you'd be still stuck as some boring psychiatrist with a minimum salary! You think you can just show up here and trying to kill me after all I've done to you!?" he shouts at her as he keeps punching her, and then grabs her by the throat, as the clown girl looks at Joker in the eyes as she spat blood on his face.

"Fuck...you, Mistah J." Harley quipped giving her own bloody smile.

"No no no hehehehe! Fuck you, blonde. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker cackled as he pistol whipped the woman to the ground and then stomped kick her stomach, which made the blond grunt. "HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The mad man laughed wildly as he repeatedly stomped the the blond woman in the stomach. "You have finally outlived your usefulness HAHAHAHA! The only good you were used for was sex! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The beating continued for several seconds before the Clown Prince of Gotham looked to see that the masked man was gone and he could have sworn that he saw crackers on the ground.

"You broke all of my crackers that I had saved up for my snacks." Greenpool whispered into the clowns ear. "Not to mention you hurt Harley."

Joker turns his head to see the green masked man close to him, as unexpectedly the villainous clown felt something piercing through his lower back. He looks down to find a hunter knife pierced through his waist, as he felt no feeling on his legs.

"My legs! I can't feel my legs!" Joker screams as he is forcefully pushed down by the green merc.

"Ironic justice, bitch!" Greenpool shouts as he stomps on the wound he made on the now paralyzed Joker's back.

"AAAAAAAGGHH!" Joker screams as Greenpool threw the knives at the robotic weasels holding Harley freeing her. He then stabs Joker's shoulders cutting the nerves from his arms. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Looks like the jokes on you." Greenpool said as he looks at the wounded Harley. "You okay, Harley?" he asked her.

"Peachy." Harley replied as she begins to stand up over him.

"H-H-Harley." Joker croaked as he looks at his former sidekick. He couldn't move but with his last breath he hope he can convince her "Help m-me. This freak...he's killing me."

"Haha." Harley chuckled as she uses her boot to kick Joker in the chin and continues to stomp on his head "HELP YOU!? WHO WAS IT THAT ALWAYS PUSH ME DOWN AND LEFT ME WITH THE BAT!? WHO WAS IT THAT WHENEVER I TRY AND TRY TO IMPRESS YOU ONLY TO BE AT THE END OF YOUR PUNCH LINE! YOU NEVER GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE, YOU LITTLE BITCH! AND YOU'RE JUST GETTING YOUR JUST DESERTS!" She shouts as she keeps stomping the Joker's face, leaving blood all over. The Joker groans in pain. "Still breathing? Let me fixed that."

Harley then brings out the hunter knife from Joker's shoulder as she turns him over on the floor. Harley then forcefully grab his green hair as Joker's head is raise up, leaving his neck open. "Harley, stop! Y-you don't know what yer doing!"

"Tell the devil I said hi." Harley whispered into his ear as she brings the knife to to the corner his neck. She slowly cuts the skin as she drags the knife across Joker's throat in a quick swipe. Then blood gushes out of his slit throat as Joker tries to breath but finds him bleed a lot of blood from his neck, while Harley sings the song of Sweeney Todd.

"Fuck." Greenpool said as he watch Joker's blood spreading on the floor like a waterfall. "How much blood does this guy has?"

Harley looks at the blood spilling from Joker's throat as she drops his head to the floor. she looks at her own blood filled hands as she then begins to laugh.

"Hehehehe...hehehehehehe...AhaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed for a while as her laughter died down "I'm free...all it takes was a push. I'm free from that sick man!"

"That's the spirit!" Greenpool states "Now how about that info on the benef-" he was cut off when suddenly the batmobile crashed into the building, as Batman pops up out of the batmobile. "Oh shit, Batman's here."

_'You think if we explain the situation he'll let us go?_' the squeaky voice asked.

"Not likely." Greenpool replied out loud to the voice.

"What's not likely?" Harley asked her partner.

"Nothing." Greenpool responded as he saw movement in the shadows. "We gotta fly. Batman could be a problem."

"Right." Harley nodded her head in agreement.

"Then let's scram." Greenpool said as he grabbed the blond woman's hand and ran away, but the figure in the shadows followed.

Batman looks at the trail of blood as he looks at where it leads. He then saw the corpse of the Joker, with his throat cut opened.

'So they weren't working for Joker.' Batman thought in relief as he followed the two exiting out of the place. So he took a turn to the other side to catch up to them, a fire exit.

/

Power Girl flew up to find where Batman drove off to with Huntress holding onto the busty blonde with her arms and legs wrapped around her friend.

"Find the two yet?" Huntress asked.

"With my x-ray vision, they should be around..." Power Girl then heard the green merc's voice along with Harley Quinn as she spots the batmobile "There! I found the two, and your dad's in pursuit of them!"

"Let's get them!" Huntress said.

"Wait!" Power Girl objected as she continued to watch. "Harley Quinn in surrendering." She said in shock.

/

"What are you doing, Blonde?" Greenpool questioned as he watched the blond woman let loose a stray tear as she turned away from him. "We don't have ti-"

"I want to get better." Harley stated as she took out all of her weapons and threw them to the ground. "I want my old life back, I want to go to the bank and not make children cry into their mother's chests in fear at my very presence." She added as she put her hands on her head and got onto her knees. "I want to be Harleen Quinzel. Maybe then I could help you."

"Harley-... Harleen." Greenpool whispered in shock.

_**'Comfort her.'**_ Beast orders her. _**'She's going to need some support from a friend.'**_

_'Yeah, maybe she'll be less crazy and be more fun like us!'_ The squeaky voice said as Greenpool kneel down towards the blonde.

"Are you sure its what you want, Harleen?" Greenpool asked as he saw Harley's make up washed away from the tears.

"Red gets her stuff from some snake hooded guy from some cult." Harleen states as she look at Greenpool. "He was a funny looking guy, you can find him at a docking warehouse at East-Gotham Shores."

"Oh Harleen...thanks about that." Greenpool said as Batman is about close to them.

"Its the least I can do, you've helped me break out and inspire me to do the right thing once in a while. From now on, I'm gonna get better, probably work on your profession." Harleen said as she then ask "I never get yer name by the way, or that mask of yours."

"Call me Greenpool!" Greenpool answered as Harleen hugs the green clad hero as she gives him a kiss on the mask covered lips of him. 'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! She's kissing me!' Greenpool screams in his mind as Harleen lets go of him as Batman catch up with the two.

"You two care to explain what's going on here?" Batman asked as Harleen steps forward.

"Don't worry about Greeny over here, Bats." Harleen said as she wipes her tears and make up. "I killed Mistah J. Cut his throat like Sweeney Todd, and I-I want to get better."

Batman was surprised at this, in all of his years of crime fighting the Joker and Harley Quinn, he never would've guest for Harley to actually kill Joker. But what does Greenpool has to do with this.

"Wait in my car." Batman told her as he face Greenpool. "What are you doing here in Gotham?"

"Well if you must know, I was trying to find some leads and connections to Vandal Savage. I've overheard Ivy mentioning a benefactor giving her some super steroids for her plants so I just gotta get the information." Greenpool explained.

"And the one about Joker?" Batman asked.

"Well I've given Harleen some pep talk and then things led to the other..." Greenpool trailed off as he finally finished "But hey, the good news is that he won't cause death and suffering. His death is meaningless, like he dies all the time from where I've seen. Most of the time, his death always trigger some event, like a civil war**(1)**, or the one where it lead *Raven to Belle Reve and have a romance with Deathstroke's daughter."**(2)**

"..." Batman just gave a long pause as he studied the merc. Sure he's practically not as homicidal as Joker, but what he's saying...doesn't make a lick of sense at all. 'Clearly he has some conscience, and some sanity left.' "So basically you wanted information on Vandal Savage."

"Yep, that and get Harleen to stand up to Joker!" Greenpool states "Well, gotta go! I gotta go find my lead!"

Batman was about to stop him but Greenpool brings out some...eggs? Greenpool then threw the eggs down to the ground creating purple smoke as Batman and Harleen cover their eyes from the smoke. As the smoke cleared, he was gone but left a card on the floor as Batman picked it up.

"Greenpool: Professional Mercenary." as it reads.

'He even has a calling card.' Batman thought in deadpan. Maybe he'll talk to Nightwing about Greenpool later.

/

"Well, Gotham Shores here I come!" Greenpool said as he starts the Corvette as he drives out of the area. "Now that I know who the guy is, I'm one step closer to find Vandal Savage!" he said as suddenly he noticed someone next to his window as he's driving. He turns to see Power Girl and Huntress holding onto her.

"Stop the car!" Power Girl orders the green merc.

"Better idea. Why don't you get in my car and suck my dick." Greenpool smiled under his mask as the blond and the masked woman looked ready to murder the mercenary. 'PLEASE!' He begged the gods.

/

Power Girl was bobbing her head up and down as she tried to take the entire member inter her mouth but for the most part had only gotten eight inches down her throat without gagging. Her DD almost E cup breasts bounced with her body as she blew the muscular green man, whose cock she had in her mouth.

'Thank the gods this happened!' Greenpool rejoiced as he looked around and saw that the Huntress with glaring at both himself and the blond bombshell wit her face in his lap.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this!?" Huntress growled at her best friend as she experienced a mixture of anger and jealousy.

"Neither can I but I'm so glad I did." Power Girl replied as she used both of her hands to barely the base of the hard member.

Her fingers barely touched one another and that's with both hands on either sides of his thick member. She stared at it in awe and her friend blushed as she felt her lower lips heat up. It was about fifteen inches long and looked like it was twice the width of a soda can; the blond gave it along and slow lick that she knew was more for her than for the still masked man. "I can't wait to get this monster inside of me." She commented with a perverted giggle.

"You can't be serious!?" Huntress exclaimed in outrage. "That thing will destroy you!"

The Kryptonian considered her friend's words and then tossed them aside; while the woman part of her was nervous and screaming to get away from the green beast, the Kryptonian and warrior part of here was itching for the challenge of getting every inch of it inside of her. "I don't care." Power Girl replied as she gave the tip a loving kiss. "I'll take the whole thing and then we can arrest him."

"Whatever." Huntress snorted as she turned her head away as her friend shoved three inched into her mouth and struggled to take more and more into her mouth. The purple and white costumed woman took a quick glance at her best friend and bit her lip as she hoped and prayed that her father or god forbid her lonely and desperate mother didn't find her and Power Girl or their 'captive' in this alley, in his convertible top red Corvette.

"Don't you have something to cover up what you're doing?" Huntress asked as all she gets are moaning responses. Pissed off, she takes her cape off and threw it over them so no one will see them "At least do it privately you two!"

"Oh come on, no ones around here. This neighborhood's like, abandoned." Greenpool states as he feels Power Girl's mouth engulfing his schlong.

"If you count the homeless living around here." Huntress muttered "At least do it in a motel or something, or a near by restroom."

"That would raaaise too many questions." Greenpool moaned as the blond woman got almost half of him into her mouth. "DDDaamn. She is good." He added as he pet the blond hair back, which made the alien woman moan in appreciation around his hard cock. "AAAaaArrg..."

"This is so indecent." Huntress muttered as she rubbed her thighs against one another and gripped the door handle and seat cushion with an iron clad grip.

"Don't be jealous. You can try next time." Greenpool commented as he sighed in defeat. "She will never be able to take the whole thing if she sits next to me."

"I don't want anything to do with you!" Huntress snapped at the masked man, who she was sure was smiling smugly at her, all the while she blushed under her own mask. "I'm only here in case you try to harm Power Girl!"

"Whatever. We will need to rotate or something." Greenpool replied as he felt the back of her throat.

"No shit, Sherlock. Unless you want her to bend your penis, you'll need to lie down and have her hover above you, if you want her to take the whole thing down her throat." Huntress stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are far too big for a normal blow job."

"So you are paying attention." Greenpool smirked at the angry female vigilante. _'Thank you, my gods!'_ He thought as he pondered if he could get the dangerous woman to join in on the fun.

"Shut the fuck up!" Huntress snapped.

_'I don't see this happened.'_ Greenpool thought as he saw the blond hover above him, without taking his member from her throat. _'I love this! Best day ever!'_ "You were rRRRIIght." He loudly groaned as the blond lowered herself and took more of his thick member into her mouth and throat and she pushed back her gag reflex and took almost half of his hard cock into her throat when she started to moan as she felt something touching her covered pussy.

'_Time to give the titanium woman something gooood!'_ Greenpool said as his hand rubs the covered prissy of Power Girl's as the busty blond moans in pleasure as she sucks his cock. He then massage her wet crotch with his thumbs as Power Girl moans through her cock filled mouth.

_'Unbelievable.'_ Huntress thought as she resist the urge to jump on them.

Power Girl felt the man touching her cooch as Greenpool's one hand reach to squeeze her shapely ass as his other hand uses its fingers to dig in through the white strap as he inserts his two fingers inside of her pussy. Then as her moment of pleasure kicks in, she swallows the whole cock inside if her mouth without gagging as the while large thing went through her throat.

"OOOOOOOOHHH YYYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Greenpool moans as he twirled around his fingers inside of the blonde's vaginal lipss he cums into her mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOHHHHH!" Power Girl moans in pleasure as she chums all over Greenpool's hand.

"Sweeeeeeet." Greenpool moans as he cum inside of Power Girl's mouth as she slowly release his long cock from her pink full lips. She can feel his cum inside of her mouth.

"Mmmm, taste good." Power Girl states as she release the long cock from her mouth. "Its sweet."

"Yours is sweet too." Greenpool states as he wants to tear the costume and have a full course meal. "I would like to munch in between those legs of yours."

"Oi, haven't you have enough. We need to arrest this guy." Huntress states.

"On what crimes?" Greenpool asked her.

"Uh, let's see, in suspicion allegiance with a criminal- Harley Quinn, carjacking, and run away from the law." Huntress listed off.

"I wasn't allying with any criminals. Okay, I may have kidnapped Harley to find some info that I've now gotten. And that car was left to be stolen, thank you very much." he said as he made a realization "Crap! I gotta get to Gotham Shores!" he said as he pulls his pants up.

"Hold up, we need to arrest you!" Huntress shouts as she held her crossbow.

"And what if I get pregnant?" Power Girl asked still tasting the sweet cum in her mouth.

"First off, who taught you sex ed? Second, you'll never get pregnant from me, I'm sterile. Third, can you hold off my arrest until I find Vandal Savage." Greenpool said as he starts the car.

"And why are you after Vandal?" Huntress asked him.

"Its personal!" Greenpool states as he drives off from the two.

Huntress looks at Power Girl with a baffled expression "Well? Why won't you stop him?!"

"I don't know, maybe we should let him go. He must have his reasons." Power Girl said as she gives a smirk to herself. "Too bad you didn't get in all of the action."

Huntress blushed angrily as she remarks "Like I'd do that! No way in a snowball's chance in hell am I gonna get it on with that maniac!"

"Saids the sexually frustrated heroine." Power Girl countered with a dominant smirk.

"Oh if only kryptonite works on you in this world..." Huntress growled as she turns away with a huff. "Fine, if you won't help me catch that maniac, then I'm gonna form my own team to catch him."

"Good luck." The blonde comments as she decides to fly away from her friend to head for New York. _'Can't wait to tell Atlee about this.' _

Huntress gave a deadpan look at her friend as she brings out her own communicator to contact someone "Hey Katana, I need a favor..."

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL**

**GP: Well, Joker's dead, Harleen's going to get better, and I got blowed by PG!**

**Raven: What was that?**

**GP: EEEEEEEPPP!**

**Anyway, the holidays are drawing near, so Merry X-Mas everybody who celebrates Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanza, or any other holiday everyone celebrates. **

**Also some notes:**

**(1) A shout out to the fic Justice League: Civil War by Phantomwriter.**

**(2) Another shout out to storytell18's The Caged Bird Sings.**

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	6. Bob the Kobra

**(The Author was just sipping his hot cocoa after New Years, playing his Pokemon Moon game as suddenly his window crashed)**

**GP: What time is it?  
**

**JP: Adventure Time?**

**GP: NO! To get yo' lazy ass up and start my story! Along with Bart too!**

**JP: Of course, must fulfill New Years Resolution.**

**GP: Good. Now what happened after my looooong hiatus?**

**JP: Well a lot of celebrities died, even the iconic ones.**

**GP: Wait, you don't mean…!?**

**JP: Sorry dude, 2016 took away Prince, David Bowie, Mahammud Ali, Debbie Reynolds, Alan Rickman, Carrie Fisher, and Gene Wilder.**

**GP: What!? Dee, what the hell!?**

**Dee: This was not an easy year for me, Gar! At least we hopefully 2017 will lose less more deaths.**

**GP: Guess nothing lasts forever, huh?**

**JP: Nope, guess not. Anyway, I don't own a lot of things, yada yada, enjoy this chapter:**

**GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL GREENPOOL.**

**/**

Chapter 6- Bob the Kobra.

It was a long drive for Greenpool as he drives down to Gotham. According to Harley's tip, he can find this supplier at the East Gotham Shore. He had a good pit stop in getting blowed from the almighty Power Girl, and maybe since he's in Gotham he could pound Catwoman's big booty when he encounters her.

Listening to a radio station talking about something that involves Ryan Reynolds in some sequel to a anti-superhero flick. While listening to the radio he drives towards to the shore where he spots a bay area at the shore. It seems to be an abandon amusement park at the bay.

"Ah so this is where I'll find this guy." Greenpool said as he picks up his gun "If he doesn't tell me about Vandal Savage, I'll have to use some methods. Batman style methods." he said imitating the Batman voice as he arms himself to meet Ivy's supplier.

/

Outside of a food court, a man wearing a Kobra member outfit was dumping some trash in a pile of garbage beside the food court. He was listening to some headphones listening to "Darkside of the Moon" by Pink Floyd even singing along.

_'Who's the awesome Kobra agent? Me!'_ the Kobra minion thought to himself as he taps his hands on the wall, turning his mp3 player to the next song, "Dancing with Myself" by Billy Idol. Looking around, he is seen dancing around the amusement park as the song plays in his head through his earphones. He was so distracted by the song he didn't notice someone dancing along with him. A certain green mercenary.

"I've been dancing with myse-elf, oh dancing with myse-elf!" the Kobra minion sang distractively as he opens his eyes to see who was next to him.

"Well there's nothing to lose, and there's nothing to prove, I'll be dancing with myse-elf!" Greenpool sang with as the Kobra minion stops as well as Greenpool "Well, that was a good classic. Now let's Ganggun style!" Greenpool jumps as he crouches down and swing his fist like he was riding on a horse "Heeeeeeeeeyy, Sexy Lady!" (**A/N: Outdated reference, this is.**)

"What the hell?" the Kobra minion questions as he sees Greenpool pulls out his gun to point at the minion after he stops dancing "Oh shit!"

"Alright, bub. I got some questions for you!" Greenpool demands pointing his gun at the minion "Either you fess up or I'll make sure you won't be having something to prove your manhood."

"W-W-Wait! Wait!" the minion cried out stepping back. Greenpool can tell that this guy is cowering in fear "W-What do you want?"

"Information, bub." the merc replied "Information on your little cult and their involvement on Vandal Savage!"

"I-I don't know anything, I swear!" he claims "I'm just a Snakelet in the rank. If I know anything I would be a full-fledged Viper to know this kind of stuff."

"Then where can I find a Viper?" Greenpool demands with the Batman voice.

"Um..." the minion looks nervous. He didn't want to die tonight since he never accomplished anything in his life. He never gets to pay for his college loans, and didn't get a signed autograph from Rob Liefeld, which is rare that Rob Liefeld has fans. "If I tell you, the higher ups will punish me! The Viper that I'm assigned to is not a nice guy when someone broke the Kobra charter."

"Really?" Greenpool asked, humming the thought on what to do when dealing a Kobra member "Well is there anything we can do to meet this guy?"

"Well unless I bring you to the base for a sacrifice ceremony for our fake snake god, lucky for you it's Tuesday." he replied.

"Wait, fake snake god? You don't believe in what those snake worshipers do?" Greenpool asked.

"No, I'm only working in Kobra so my wife doesn't have to bother me for finding a steady job. Unfortunately, they don't have a dental health plan unlike my last job working with the Brotherhood of Evil." he replied.

"You used to work for the Brotherhood?" Greenpool asked in surprised.

"Yeah, former henchmen for Immortus army, name's Bob."

"Bob? No way!" Greenpool cheered as he removes his mask "I totes remember you! Remember me?"

"Green skin, pointy ear- you're Mento's kid!" Bob recognizes "Oh man, I was in charge of watching over you when we took you and Rita hostage."

"Yeah, we used to talk about Transformers and GI Joe together!" The merc states as the two hug it out like if they're best friends "I still wonder what you guys were doing to Rita when I was in my cell?"

"Oh well when she was brought to Madame Rouge she...I completely forgot, the only thing I heard from the other henchmen was something about torture and lots of moaning."

"... Dude, gross. That's my adopted mother." Greenpool muttered realizing the disturbing image. "So, will you help an old pal in infiltrating?"

"I don't know, should I?" Bob asked him.

"I got some Chun-Li and Morrigan figurings that you can have." seeing Bob was unsure, the merc adds "If you're a Brony, I can throw in a body pillow of any pony you'd like?"

"Got a Rarity body pillow?"

"Yes."

"Best pony?"

"The animal loving Fluttershy who I would totally fuck."

"TMI, but deal!"

/

The Viper of the Kobra cult base, Carl, was making a check list while his Kobra cult members were cleaning up the base. He then heard someone calling for him as he looks up, seeing Bob holding a tied up green masked man.

"Bob, what are you doing here?" the Viper calls out dismissively "And who's that?"

"I just caught this guy for our sacrifice, Carl." Bob replied, hoping for his managing Kobra agent to buy it.

"Whatever, just set him up at the table." Carl said as suddenly he saw a pistol aiming in between his eyes as he sees the guy who Bob was with.

"I would like some questions for you to answer." Greenpool said with the Batman tone again. (seriously, why keeping up the Batman tone?)

"W-What is it?" Carl asked as he sweated bullets and gulped.

"Where's, Viper?" Greenpool questioned, cocking the pistol.

"I do-" Carl was cut off.

"Go ahead tell me you don't know! I dare you! No! I double dare you, motherfucker!" Green pool exclaimed as he tried scare the frightened man. "NO! I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!"

"He's at the alter!" Carl yelped as he pissed himself.

"Where's the alter!?" Greenpool demanded.

"Just through those doors and then make a right for a couple doors and then enter the door on the left! Tenth door on the left!" Carl informed, crying out of fear.

Greenpool retrace the gun as he pat Carl's head "Good boy, now be a good snake boy and fall asleep. In fact, I'll do it for you."

"What-" Carl didn't finished as he was hit in the head by Greenpool's gun, knocking him out.

"Geez, isn't that a little extreme." Bob said looking down at Carl.

"Not until I find this Viper." Greenpool said as he walks down to find the way to the alter "Stay here and keep watch for this guy."

"Sure thing." Bob replied as he drags Carl's body to the storage closet.

/

Gathering around the alter, the hooded goons of the snake cult. Standing in front of them was none other than Viper, a high ranked Kobra cult who leads this group of henchmen. In front of the Viper was a helpless woman who is tied to a table.

"At last! Our virgin sacrifice shall commence to bring back our snake god to show wrath to this earth!" Viper shouts as the goons cheered for him.

"Whoa there!" The woman shouts at the leader "Just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I'm not desired. I'm not a virgin because no one wants me, I'm a virgin by choice. I decide to be virgin until I decide to go screw someone sooooooo too bad for you guys."

"Silence!" Viper orders as he pulls the shirt off from the woman, showing her perky breasts and narrow waist "Let the sacrifice commence!"

"Please...this isn't my first rodeo, it runs in the family." she told him as the floor starts to open holes as poisonous snakes starts to pop out "Well, my sister anyway." she muttered, trying to struggle the chains from her wrists. Oh, why did she agreed to infiltrate the cult only to be caught by these snake worshipers? Things never happen like this in Metropolis. As she panics on the inside when she sees the snakes crawling up the table she's on, she hears a loud voice.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY JJJEEEEEEEENNNNNNNKKKKKIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNSSSS!" Shout the green clad merc as he jumps up in the air, pulls out his glocks as he starts shooting at the snakes before they can make it towards the woman. He jumps on the side of the table, above the woman as he looks at the cultists and Viper "Hey! How's it going? Just dropped by and see that I'm interrupting a ceremony." he looks around to see snakes crawling up to him as they start to bite him "Hey look, they're trying to bite me. Good thing I still have my immune system."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Viper demands.

"Name's Greenpool, and all of your bases belongs to me!" he shouts, kicking Viper to the floor as he starts shooting at the other cultist members "EAT LEAD, YOU COPPERHEADS! BWAHAHAHAHA! Get it? Lead? Copper? They're like the same metal property!"

JP: Yes Greenpool, we get it.

Bart: *cough* Needs more material *cough*.

Lucy Lane watched on in an odd combination of disbelief, frustration, fear, and lust. "What are you doing idiot! Stop making jokes and save me!" She screamed, thrashing against her restraints.

"Fine, fine. You ruined my fun." Greenpool responded with a sigh as he stopped shooting at the cultists and used his katana to free the black haired woman.

"Fun? This isn't fun!" Lucy scolded as she rubbed her wrists in slight discomfort.

"It is for me." Greenpool pouted as he kicked dust.

"You fool!" Viper shout as he walks towards to Greenpool, who took notice of the cultist leader "How dare you interrupt this sacred ceremony!"

"Ah, you must be the Cobra Commander of this place." Greenpool replied.

"For disgracing the base of the Kobra Society, I shall defeat you in combat!" he shouts, as Viper takes off his robe revealing his reptilian buff body.

"Bring it on, Jack!" Greenpool shouts as he must keep the half-snake man alive so he'll have to immobilize him. He charged at Viper as he brings out his katanas as he slashes his arms. He thinks he succeeded but then he saw Viper's arms grow back rapidly.

"Hahaha! The Kobra scientists have mutated my body into perfection of reptile DNA in my own body. That is how you receive the title of Viper in the Kobra Society, a rank next to King Cobra!" he boasts as he launches at Greenpool by revealing his fangs.

_'Okay, if I can cut off the head he'd be dead, but then I wouldn't find any info about Savage.'_ Greenpool thought while dodging the fangs from the snake man.

Lucy Lane backs away as she ran down to hide behind the pillar, watching the fight. _'He's good.'_ Lucy thought as she sees Greenpool dodging Viper's attacks _'I wonder if he'd make a good ARGUS agent, well, probably a Suicide Squad member.'_

Greenpool clashed his katanas together as he slashes Viper's pecks. Viper hissed as he charges at Greenpool by slashing him with his claws. "Youch! That hurts like hell! If only I got my shapeshifting back I would pound you like a gorilla!"

Greenpool went on the offensive and started pressing the cult leader back by several inches before the bad guy slipped back, and the merc used his katanas to cut his legs clean off.

"AAAHHHH!" Viper cried out as he looked down and started to panic at his now missing legs.

"Ah don't be such a baby." Greenpool pulled a furnace out or nowhere and dipped his katana into it for several seconds before taking the weapon out and melting the wounds shut, with the smoking steel.

Viper continued to cry out for almost a second, before he was knocked out, and the masked man turned to look at the woman.

"So, you work for ARGUS?" Greenpool asked as he peered over at the woman.

"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy denied as she wondered how the masked man knew about her.

"Aw, don't be shy now. I read it all on the dialogue text boxes." Greenpool chirped.

"What the...thst doesn't make any sense!" She yelled at him.

"It does if you are a fourth wall breaker." Greenpool said, as Lucy looks at the tight bulge on his pants as she blushed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" she demands him while looking away from him.

"For him." He points to the knocked-out Viper "He has some info on Vandal Savage that I need."

"What do you need info on Vandal Savage for?" She asked him

"He took my mother." He whispered "Well, adopted mother but he took her and now I must find her and kick Vandal's ass."

Lucy looks at the green clad sword wielding man who may be mentally insane trying to study him. Whoever he is under the mask must really have some vendetta against Vandal.

"So, I'm just going to interrogate this guy once he wakes up." He said grabbing Viper by the hair.

"Wait! I may need him to bring in to ARGUS." Lucy halts, she can't go back to the agency empty handed.

"It'll take a few minutes. I'll bring him back for you." Greenpool said as Lucy could've sworn he was Grinch-smiling underneath that mask.

/

"Please...let me go!" Viper begs. As he woke up he finds himself tied up in chains, an inhibitor collar, and hanging upside down while he is being lowered to a wood chipper.

"Not until you tell me where can I find Vandal Savage!" Greenpool demands as he laughs maniacally like a cartoon villain from the 50's, holding the lever to see Viper being lowered slowly to his death "Wouldn't want to go out in bits, do we?"

Viper feared for his life since he couldn't get the strength to be released. He screams once he's closer to the blades "Alright! I'll talk!"

"Where can I find Vandal?" He demands.

"There are rumors in the criminal dark webs that he resides in Kasnia! Nobody knows why he's there, but some say he's plotting something there!"

"Kasnia eh?" Greenpool asked.

"That's all I know when the cult always make trade for him!" Now the snake man's crying like a bitch. He didn't want to die like this.

"Okay, you're free to go." Greenpool said as he got his info once he turns the lever, unfortunately the lever has been turn to the fast setting rather than the stop setting which is in between fast and slow. Greenpool then got covered in splattered blood and chunks of flesh after he heard Viper scream until his head gets turned to minced meat. "Oh fuck."

/

"And that's how I met Lucy." Greenpool said as he and Lucy sit across the table facing Bob(unmasked) and his wife Allison as they all eat at Fridays restaurant.

"That's an interesting story to tell." Allison replied eating her salad.

"Yeah, if only he left their leader alive." Lucy muttered. The only reason she was here was that since Greenpool accidentally killed her lead to the Kobra Society's secrets he makes her up by taking her to dinner at Fridays to hang with a low-rank Kobra henchmen and his wife. At least Greenpool gave her some spare clothing, a pink short Hello Kitty midriff top, red booty shorts and with go-go boots. to say the least, it reveals a lot of skin.

"So how did you and Robert knew each other?" Allison asked.

"Funny story." Bob said as he began "I knew him about this little back in my old job, and now look at him ten years later, fully grown as a badass!"

"What can I say? I'm a hardcore badass." Greenpool replied with his arms raised up and fold behind his head. "Just call me Duke Nukem with the strength of Jean-Claude Van Damme and Antonio Bandaras's badassery."

"Why are you comparing yourself to action stars from the nineties? You're neither of these guys." Lucy mumbled with her eyes narrowed, glaring at the on-lookers looking at her with Greenpool. _'This guy better make up for me, costing my whole operation to be thrown down the crap hole.'_

"So what are you going to be up to, Greenpool, if I can call you that?" Allison asked him, seeing Greenpool eat some French fries and vegan style wings(I've never been to Fridays so I don't know what they serve).

"Well after this I'm going to Kasnia, where I can settle a score." Greenpool states thinking up a plan on how to confront Vandal Savage and save Rita from him. After that, he can return to the Titans to see if he can relax with the girls if they can agree on an orgy. _'Hehehe, I can't stop thinking about Rae-Rae's delicious booty right now.'_

/

"Achoo!" Raven sneezed which interrupts her journal entry at her desk. Her sneeze caused her powers to cause a bottle of ink explode in front of her face right in the left eye. "Dammit. Got ink all over my face, better not be permanent." she muttered as she looks at her dresser mirror to see the black ink spot on her eye as she tries to wipe it out. But wiping it out only makes it into a perfect shape circle "Great. Now I gotta wash my face."

_**'I don't know, that seems like a good look for you.'**_ spoke a mad sounding voice in Raven's head.

"There it is again." Raven whispered, she has been hearing this "mad voice" as she calls it for weeks now and she doesn't know why it keeps popping up in her head. She tries to ask the emoticlones about it but they seem to not know anything but Raven suspects that they knew something, just that they can't tell her for some reason. _**'Someday, I'm going to find out where does this mad voice originate from.' **_she thought as she stands up and head down to her personal bathroom, to see if she can get the spot washed out of her eye.

/

Lucy stares at Greenpool after hearing his plans. Seeing this as an opportunity to get to know this man and his reasons to hunt down one of ARGUS and the Justice League's top most dangerous villain, she declared "And you're going to take me there to Kasnia!"

Greenpool looks at the agent with a surprising look "Lady wearing a Hello Pussy t-shirt say WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"You heard me, I'm going to Kasnia with you, j-j-j-just to keep an eye on you (and take down Vandal Savage)." she said while whispering to him about his mission due to being in a public restaurant.

"... Well, getting a hot spy lady to go on a date with me to Kasnia isn't that bad. Okay then!" Greenpool gives a thumb's up to Lucy much to her dismay.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Lucy barks at him.

"What a lovely group of people, Robert." Allison states "Wonder if we can invite them for puzzle night."

"They might, Alice." Bob replied to his wife. He must thank Greenpool for the Rarity body pillow, he's lucky that his wife's a Pegasister or it'll be quite awkward for the two couple.

/

**SOOOOOOOOOOoooooo sorry for the long update. Working on other stories and whatnot, plus the Deadpool movie is awesome and now is getting a sequel. Also to note, there will be an explosive updates of stories happening soon. So remember to fav, follow, and review!**


End file.
